100 choses à faire dans Katekyo Hitman Reborn
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: Se faire mordre à mort par Hibari. Couper les cheveux de Squalo. Inscrire Xanxus aux alcooliques anonymes... et encore des tas de délires à découvrir avec ces 100 choses qu'on rêverait de faire si on était dans le monde merveilleux de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Chapitres divisés en vingt parties.
1. Partie 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Inspirée par _100 choses à faire avant de mourir_ d' **Abiss672** , je tiens à préciser que je lui ai d'abord demandé son avis avant de publier cette fiction alors ne criez pas au plagiat s'il-vous-plaît.

 **Disclaimer :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano. Quand à l'idée de base, elle vient d' **Abiss672** avec sa fiction _100 choses à faire avant de mourir_ que je vous conseille d'aller lire si vous aimez One Piece et l'humour déluré ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **1) Teindre les cheveux de Squalo en blonds et l'appeler Raiponce**

Vous étiez tranquillement en train de prendre votre petit-déjeuner dans le réfectoire de la Varia quand la _douce_ voix de votre capitaine retentit dans la pièce. Relevant un visage barbouillé vers lui, vous vous maudissez d'avoir passé votre soirée à regarder le nouveau film Disney, Raiponce. La chevelure argentée passa sous votre nez et une idée tordue germa dans votre esprit. Se redressant soudainement sous le regard surpris de vos camarades, vous profitez du fait que le capitaine Squalo soit occupé pour filer jusqu'à sa chambre. Après avoir forcé la serrure (vous faîtes partie de la Varia après tout), vous vous glissez dans sa salle de bain privée et prenez un de ses précieux flacons de shampoings pour le remplacer par un de votre confection.

Cela promettait d'être comique.

C'est donc sans surprise que le lendemain, vous croisez un Squalo aussi blond que le Cheval Ailé dans le couloir. Un Squalo ne s'étant rendu compte de rien alors que vous le saluez

"Bonjour Raiponce !"

C'est donc en sautillant que vous vous mettez à chanter :

 _ **"Fleur aux pétales d'or, répands ta magie.**_

 _ **Inverse le temps, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a prit.**_

 _ **Guéris les blessures, éloignes la nuit.**_

 _ **Ce destin impur, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a prit.**_

 _ **Ce qu'il m'a prit..."**_

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que vous prépariez vos valises pour un voyage à durée indéterminée, que la puissante voix du squale retentit dans toute l'Italie :

"VOIIIIIIIIIIII !"

Vous étiez officiellement dans la merde.

* * *

 **2) Voler les lunettes de Lussuria**

Vous adoriez Lussuria. A vos yeux, c'était la meilleure amie parfaite puisque la Varia comptait peu de femmes en son sein.

Vous parliez de tout ensemble. De vos cheveux, de vos ongles, de mode. Mais surtout de mecs.

Vous connaissiez tous les potins à savoir sur la crème de la crème de la Varia, notamment sur Xanxus ou sur Squalo. Et il n'était donc pas rare de vous voir tous les deux glousser comme des pintades quand vous croisiez le capitaine à la magnifique chevelure.

Puis un jour, vous avez décidé de faire une blague à votre ami.

"Lussuria Big Sis ?"

"Oui~ ?" demanda le travesti en tournant la tête vers vous.

Vous en profitez pour lui voler ses lunettes et vous barrez en courant, toute fière de vous alors que Lussuria vous sommait de revenir. Vous étiez sur le point de quitter le Manoir quand vous entendit un fracas derrière vous suivit par un "Voiiiii" retentissant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait gamine ?!

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute !"

C'est vrai quoi. Comment vous auriez pu savoir vous que Lussuria ne voyait rien sans ses lunettes et qu'il se casserait une jambe en tombant des escaliers ?

Trop injuste.

* * *

 **3) Demander à Mammon si c'est un garçon ou bien une fille**

L'Arcobaleno de la Brume avait toujours été... spécial à vos yeux. Au début vous ne disiez rien et vous contentiez de l'observer à la dérobée les rares fois où vous le croisiez. Jusqu'au jour où vous êtes tombé sur la forme adulte de l'illusionniste. Et là ce fut impossible pour vous de vous retenir plus longtemps. Il fallait que vous posiez LA question. Quitte à mourir juste après.

Vous étiez en train de le regarder fixement, hésitante, quand il remarqua votre présence et vous demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- ..."

Vous prenez son silence pour une réponse positive. Pour une fois qu'il ne vous demandait pas d'argent.

"Tu es une fille ou un garçon ?"

Il y eut un grand silence dans la pièce tandis que vous commencez _légèrement_ à regretter de faire une fixette sur le physique de l'Arcobaleno. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions tout de même !

Vous avez juste le temps de filer avant que des tentacules ne vous attrapent et ne fasse je-ne-sais-quoi de votre corps.

Le hentai, très peu pour vous.

Vous apprendrez plus tard que vous ne devez votre salut que par la présence de Belphegor à ce moment-là.

"Avoue quand même qu'elle n'a pas tord."

Ouf.

* * *

 **4) Voir les yeux de Belphegor**

Avec Lussuria, Belphegor était le membre de la Varia avec qui vous vous entendiez le mieux. Vos caractères enfantins vous ayant rapproché. Vous aimiez notamment vous moquer des autres, tels que Squalo ou encore Levi. A force de traîner ensemble, vous aviez même finit par avoir l'habitude d'imiter son rire.

Un jour, alors que vous étiez dehors en train de lire un magasine, installée sur un banc, la tête de Bel reposant sur vos genoux, vous réalisez qu'il s'est endormi. Un grand sourire fleurit sur votre visage. C'était le moment où jamais !

Passant votre main dans ses cheveux, vous en profitez pour écarter la franche qui couvrait une partie de son visage. Vous tombez alors nez à nez avec deux orbes *censurés* qui vous fixaient avec curiosité.

L'instant d'après, vous couvrez votre visage avec votre main pour évitez l'hémorragie nasale.

...

Minute !

Pour que vous ayez vu ses yeux, il fallait qu'ils soient ouverts. Ça c'est logique. Mais pour qu'ils soient ouverts, faut que leur propriétaire soit réveillés, non ?

...

Oh merde.

"Ushishishi. Reviens-ci paysanne !

\- Bel-chan, je croyais qu'on était amis !"

Ouais, vous _croyez._

* * *

 **5) Se faire mordre à mort par Hibari**

Hibari Kyoya était l'homme le plus sexy de l'univers. Mais également le plus dangereux. Mais vous aimiez ça, le danger. A vrai dire vous étiez une véritable masochiste. Vous étiez donc là, sur le toit du collège Namimori à l'observer en silence. Au début il n'avait rien dit. C'était la pause et vous ne parliez pas donc il tolérait plus ou moins la présence. Puis la sonnerie finit par retentir mais vous restiez là, à l'observer, de la bave s'écoulant de votre bouche alors que du sang commençait à couler de votre nez.

Il finit par craquer.

"Que fais-tu ici Herbivore ?

\- Rien."

Il remarqua votre tenue.

"Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas l'uniforme de Namimori ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas élève ici."

Vous êtes à deux doigts de l'orgasme quand le préfet sortit ses tonfas.

"Oh oui Kyoya-chan, mords-moi à mort !" vous gémissez.

C'est ainsi qu'on vous retrouva à l'hôpital, tous les os de votre corps en miettes mais un visage béat aux lèvres.

Ce faire mordre à mort par Kyoya Hibari... Si ce n'était pas le rêve de toutes fangirl qui se respectent.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, c'est fini pour cette partie.

J'espère que cela vous aura plus autant que moi je me suis éclatée à les écrire.

Et j'ai encore pleins d'idées en stock bien que je suis preneuse si vous avez des suggestions ^^ (allez je sais que si vous étiez dans KHR, vous auriez envie de faire un tas de trucs farfelu et légèrement suicidaire)

Je vous dit à bientôt j'espère :)

LaFaucheuse01


	2. Partie 2

Bonjour à tous.

Je tiens à remercier **Barukku-sama, Kuurogi** et **Ayui-Ayone** d'avoir laisser une review mais aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favori (3) et qui la suive (3) ^^

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer :** Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano et l'idée de base d' **Abiss672.**

* * *

 **6) Devenir le nouvel Empereur de l'Epée**

Après des semaines à vous entraînez sur votre regard de chien battu, vous étiez enfin prête. Vous avançant d'un pas décidé, vous vous placez face à un base-baller en sueur suite à son match et le regardez de manière déterminée.

"Takeshi Yamamoto, je te prie de faire un combat de kendo avec moi."

Le voyant hésiter, vous passer à l'étape suivante. Le regard de chien battu.

"Très bien, j'arrive."

Yes.

Vous voilà en face de votre adversaire. Il n'y a que lui et vous, ainsi qu'un certain tueur à gages déguisé en arbitre. Mais là n'est pas la question.

Le combat commence. Vous vous défendez plutôt bien, surtout que Yamamoto retient du mieux qu'il peut ses coups (il ne voudrait pas abîmer votre si beau visage~).

Vous tentez d'éviter de justesse la pointe de l'arme, cependant celle-ci vint effleurer votre haut, déboutonnant _malencontreusement_ votre chemise, dévoilant votre soutien-gorge aux yeux du jeune homme. Profitant de sa gêne (je vous ai dit qu'il était trop mignon quand il rougissait ?), vous en profitez pour lui donner un coup dans l'estomac (comment ça, ce n'est pas réglementaire ?) et l'envoyez compter les moutons.

Vous voilà devenu le nouvel Empereur de l'Epée.

Cependant allez savoir comment, un certain Varia aux cheveux longs a eut vent de votre nouveau grade (*tousse* Reborn *tousse*) et vous êtes désormais obligée de changez de pays pour éviter de vous faire tuer.

"Voiiiiiiiiiiii !"

...

Courez.

* * *

 **7) Offrir un ananas à Mukuro pour son anniversaire**

"Joyeux anniversaire Mukuro-sama !"

Vous regardant avec méfiance, vous et votre paquet cadeau dans les mains, Mukuro fini par vous demandez la question fatidique :

"Qui es-tu ?"

Bien que la véritable question aurait plutôt dû être : Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu venu ici ? Et comment sais-tu pour mon anniversaire ?

"Votre plus grande fan." vous expliquez avec un grand sourire.

Un sourire si innocent qui fit fondre le cœur endolorie de l'ancien prisonnier du Vendicare.

... Ou pas.

Prenant le paquet (rose pour infos) entre ses mains, il se mit en tête de le déballer, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait bien s'y cacher.

Silence.

Gros silence.

Très gros silence.

"Un ananas ?

\- Bah oui, vous lâchez comme si ça paraissait logique, c'est votre fruit préféré non ? C'est pour ça que vous avez cette coupe ?"

Derrière vous, vous pouvez entendre les acolytes de Mukuro-sama sursauter alors qu'une aura noire entourait celui-ci.

Heureusement que vous savez courir vite.

* * *

 **8) Lancer un bâton devant Ken et lui demander d'aller le chercher**

Vous vous promeniez tranquillement dans la rue lorsque vous croisez un étrange homme blond malodorant (vous avez l'odorat sensible) qui maugréait quelque chose à propos d'un certain binoclard, d'une mocheté et d'un morveux.

Bref, rien de bien important.

Vous commenciez à partir quand il se mit à bailler, dévoilant sa belle dentition.

Ce fut comme un choc pour vous. Aussitôt, vos yeux se mirent à s'illuminer alors que vous vous approchez doucement de lui (afin de ne pas l'effrayer).

Vous plaçant en face de lui, il leva les sourcils devant votre mine réjouie.

"Tu veux quelque chose Pyon ?

\- Je peux te caresser ?

\- Qu-Quoi ?!"

Trop tard. Vous avez déjà passer votre main dans ses cheveux, un air ravie sur le visage.

"Oh tu es trop mignon."

Des rougeurs apparurent aussitôt sur son visage alors que vous vous éloignez légèrement, prenant un bâton qui traînait sur le sol. Bâton que vous vous amusez à brandir sous son nez avant de le lancer loin devant vous.

"Allez va le chercher !"

Que voulez-vous, vous aviez toujours voulu avoir un chien.

On fait avec ce qu'on a.

* * *

 **9) Passer Chikusa à la caisse d'un magasin**

Vous étiez tranquillement en train de faire vos courses quand tout d'un coup, un petit groupe étrange passa devant vos yeux. N'y prêtant pas vraiment attention, vous continuez de faire vos petites affaires quand vous croisez soudainement le regard d'un des garçons du groupe. Un adolescent à lunettes portant un bonnet sur la tête.

Vous restez un moment à vous observez en silence. Lui, silencieux, vous, la bouche grande ouverte. Bouche que vous fermez, ouvrez, fermez, ouvrez, fer...

Bref.

Avant que le garçon n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, vous l'attrapiez par le bras sous le regard étonné de ses amis et l'emmeniez avec vous à la caisse du magasin. Là bas, vous vous dépêchez de passer vos produits avant de vous adressez à la caissière :

"Je le veux lui aussi.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?"

D'un geste de la main, vous désignez le tatouage sur la joue du garçon, provoquant alors un silence entre vous.

"Bah quoi ?

\- Et mais ce serait pas l'idiote qui m'a pris pour un chien pyon ?"

* * *

 **10) Offrir une poupée Barbie à Ken en lui disant qu'on a retrouvée sa fiancée**

Vous adoriez les magasins de jouets. Bien que vous aillez passer l'âge de jouer avec, vous appréciez particulièrement faire le tour du magasin en touchant sur tous les boutons possibles. Alors que vous vous apprêtiez à partir, votre regard s'arrêta sur une poupée Barbie grandeur nature. Sans prêter attention au prix, vous faîtes le choix de l'acheter. Après avoir quitter le magasin, vous partez à la poursuite d'un certain blond...

"Ken !"

Se stoppant net, le blond se retourna lentement pour vous faire face. Tout en montrant les crocs, soit dit en passant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux (encore) pyon ?

\- J'ai retrouvée ta fiancée !"

Et vous lui placez la poupée fraîchement déballée dans les bras avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Ne me remercie pas surtout."

Vous ne comprenez décidément pas pourquoi il se met soudainement à vous coursez alors que vous vouliez juste l'aider à trouver le bonheur.

Cela vous apprendra à jouer les Cupidon.

* * *

Et voilà c'est terminé pour la deuxième partie.

J'avoue, j'aime bien torturer Ken (en plus de Squalo).

J'espère que cela vous avez aimé ^^

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées :D

Sur ceux, à la prochaine !

LaFaucheuse01


	3. Partie 3

Bonjour à tous. Vous allez bien ?

Je tiens à remercier **Kuurogi, Chu-chan, Alaudi Kyoya-chan** et **kedy ichyo** d'avoir laisser un commentaire et de m'avoir donner des propositions. Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favori (3) et ceux qui la suive (5).

Voici donc la troisième partie ^^

 **Disclaimer :** KHR appartient à Akira Amano et l'idée de base à **Abiss672.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **11) Voler le chapeau de Reborn**

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs jours que vous suivez votre cible, tapis dans l'ombre. Vous étiez enfin prête à passer à l'attaque. Vous aviez attendu que le jeune fils de la famille quitte la maison avec ses cadets avant de vous faufiler à l'intérieur de la cuisine, vous faisant passer pour une amie du Decimo au près de sa mère qui ne se douta ABSOLUMENT de rien. Après tout, elle passait son temps à accueillir des mafieux chez elle. Alors qu'elle ne les connaissait même pas. Ce fut donc facile pour vous de la dupée.

Proposant votre aide, vous profiter que la Mama regarde ailleurs pour glisser quelques cachets de somnifères dans la boisson de Reborn, le célèbre tueur à gages et tuteur du futur Decimo Vongola. Vous attendez patiemment dans la cuisine que la mère de famille revienne, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Pauvre Reborn. Il était si fatigué que juste après bu sa boisson, il s'est endormi !"

Bondissant sur votre chaise, vous vous précipitez dans sa chambre (enfin plutôt celle de Tsuna) et vous approchez doucement de lui. Vous n'êtes plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, le regard brillant, votre main tendue vers son chapeau. Mais au moment exact où vous alliez vous saisir de votre précieux, une minuscule main se posa sur votre poignet alors que deux billes noirs vous fixaient.

"Tu pensais vraiment m'avoir aussi facilement ?"

Déglutissant, la seule chose qui vous vint à l'esprit fut :

"Tu l'as sors d'où cette massue ?"

* * *

 **12) Couper les cheveux de Squalo**

Il avait fallu deux semaines aux cheveux de Squalo pour retrouver une teinte normale (voir le premier acte de la partie 1). Depuis vous ne supportiez plus de le voir passer sous votre nez en vous dédaignant (il était presque sûr et certain que vous étiez la responsable), sa belle chevelure volant dans son dos.

C'est donc tout naturellement que vous vous tenez debout, face à son lit (vu la réputation de vos "victimes", vous préfériez les attaquer quand ils sont en position de faiblesse), une paire de ciseaux en main.

Cependant vous avez sous-estimés l'ouïe du membre de la Varia. A peine avez-vous coupé une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il se réveilla en sursaut, vous faisant sursauter, son regard passant de vous et votre "arme" aux mèches argentés qui couvrez le sol.

Vous avez juste le temps de détaler avant de vous prendre une chaise en pleine poire.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

* * *

 **13) Voler l'argent de Mammon**

Vous étiez pauvre. Incroyablement pauvre. A vrai dire, vous faisiez tellement de dégâts que vous étiez obligée de payer de votre poche quand vous vous faisiez prendre (ce qui arrivait fréquemment).

Oui, vous étiez pauvre et Mammon était riche.

Profitant que le gardien Varia de la Brume soit parti en mission en Bel, vous vous faufilez dans sa chambre (vous étiez une pro du crochetage de serrure) à la recherche de son précieux argent. Vous fouillez sous le bureau. Sous le lit. Dans la salle de bain. Partout. Mais impossible de trouver le butin. Alors que vous perdiez patience, vous vous appuyez accidentellement sur sa bibliothèque, faisant tomber un livre. Livre qui, comme par hasard, actionna un mécanisme qui à son tour, vous fit découvrir une pièce secrète.

Vous voilà enfin riche.

...

Observant du coin de l'œil Bel et Mammon rentrant de mission, vous cachez les quelques billets que vous avez volés dans votre manche. Vous n'étiez pas stupide. Mammon se douterait de quelque chose s'il lui manquait subitement tout son bulletin. C'est pour cette raison que vous n'avez prit que le nécessaire.

"Qui m'a volé mon argent ?!"

Ah.

Note pour plus tard : Ne pas sous-estimer l'avarice d'un Arcobaleno.

* * *

 **14) Obliger Ken à dire qu'il aime bien Chrome**

"Mais sinon tu l'aimes bien Chrome ?

\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dises que non je ne l'aime pas pyon ?!"

Poussant un soupir, vous continuez de fixer Ken dans l'espoir de le faire plier.

Installer sur le fauteuil près de vous alors que vous étiez vous-même vautrez sur le canapé, il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'éviter votre regard accusateur.

"Je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas. Elle est plutôt mignonne. Et pis elle est gentille.

\- Tu plaisantes pyon ? C'est une mocheté.

\- Tu es jaloux parce que c'est elle que Mukuro-sama a choisi ?

\- Cela n'a rien à voir !

\- Mouais. Tu sais, tu peux me le dire que tu aimes Mukuro-sama. Je ne te jugerais pas. En plus c'est vrai qu'il est drôlement sexy.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi pyon !"

Pourtant vous pouvez remarquer des rougeurs sur ses joues.

"Bon d'accord, tu as gagnée ! J'aime bien Chrome. Tu es contente ?

\- Oui."

Et sur ce mot, vous lui montrerez l'enregistreur que vous tenez dans les mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Vous étiez vraiment diabolique.

* * *

 **15) Chanter "Alouette, gentille Alouette" à Hibari**

Vous le regardiez, le plus intensément possible. Votre regard passant à sa chevelure couleur de jais à son corps si bien fuselé. Il était si beeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux _encore_ herbivore ? vous demanda votre aimé d'une voix horriblement sexy, insistant bien sur le "encore"

\- Je peux vous jeter une chanson ?"

Pour seule réponse, un simple haussement de sourcil.

Vous prenez donc ça pour un "oui."

 ** _Alouette, gentille alouette,_**

 ** _Alouette, je te plumerai._**

 ** _Je te plumerai la tête,_**

 ** _Je te plumerai la tête,_**

 ** _Et la tête, et la tête,_**

 ** _Alouette, alouette..._**

"Je vais te mordre à mort."

Et vous revoilà ainsi à l'hôpital, couverts de plâtres et de pansements.

Faudrait penser à prendre un bon.

* * *

Et voilà c'est terminé pour la troisième partie ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

N'hésitez pas à commenter pour donner votre avis ou pour me donner des idées ^^ (je n'ai que 27 choses à faire sur 100 pour l'instant)

Sur ceux, à la prochaine :D

LaFaucheuse01


	4. Partie 4

Bonjour à tous. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard, mais mon ordi commence à se faire vieux et aime bien me planter en plus d'être lent u_u

J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop attendu :/

Bon commençons. Je remercie **Alaudi Kyoya-chan, Loupiote54, tahury** et **kedy ichyo.** Vous êtes désormais 7 à suivre cette fic en plus de l'avoir mis en favori.

Encore merci.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont proposer des idées, j'en suis à 33/100 ^^

Mais assez de blabla.

Bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer :** KHR appartient à Akira Amano et l'idée de base à **Abiss672.**

* * *

 **16) Goûter au plat de Bianci**

"Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça ?"

Vous vous tournez avec lenteur vers Tsuna, un sourcil levé.

"Si Gokudera a réussi à tenir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y arriverais pas."

Le même Gokudera actuellement enfermé dans les toilettes à vomir tous ses repas de la semaine. Et tout ça en voyant sa sœur.

Alors pourquoi-êtes vous si confiante ?

Tout simplement parce que vous n'avez pas mangée de la journée et que vous aviez si faim que vous pourriez manger n'importe quoi.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que vous y pensez, il est normal que le Decimo sente si bon ?

Reborn affiche une légère grimace dégoûtée.

Ah. Visiblement, ce qui coulait sur votre menton n'était pas du sang.

"Le dîner est prêt !" vous entendez Bianci depuis la cuisine.

Heureusement votre soupire fut dissimulé par un gros "Boum" dans votre dos.

"Gokudera-kun ! s'écria Tsuna en se précipitant vers son bras droit.

\- Voilà ton repas."

Vous baissez les yeux vers l'assiette que Bianci vient de poser devant vous.

Oh merde. Ce sont des asticots qui sortent de la masse violette et difforme ?

"Ça va ? vous entendez quelqu'un. Tu viens de verdir..."

Vous hochez doucement la tête avant de vous décidez de prendre une bouchée du plat. Mais au moment exact où votre bouche entra en contact avec le contenu de votre fourchette, vous vous tétanisez.

La dernière chose que vous entendez est le cri d'épouvante de Tsuna alors qu'on vous emmène d'urgence faire un nettoyage d'estomac.

* * *

 **17) Demander à Hibari si Fon est son fils illégitime**

La première fois que vous avez rencontré Fon, vous vous baladiez dans les rues de la ville à la recherche d'une idée pour embêter votre monde. Mais c'est au moment exact où vous commenciez à désespérer que votre regard sur une petite silhouette à quelques mètres de vous. La ressemblance vous frappa de suite et avant que quelqu'un comprenne quoi que ce soit, vous vous jetiez sur l'enfant, en larmes.

Vous voilà donc en train de courir vers le collège, le gamin dans les bras. Heureusement pour vous, il ne semblait pas vouloir se débattre.

"Hibari-senpai !"

Vous voyez celui-ci s'immobiliser alors qu'un frisson le parcourait de part en part. Mais vous avez à peine le temps d'apercevoir la lueur de ses tonfas que vous vous placez devant lui, les larmes aux yeux.

"Comment as-tu pu me tromper ! Je t'aimais tellement !"

Et c'est le visage larmoyant que vous lui fourrez Fon dans les bras avant de partir, en pleurs, dans la direction opposé.

Les hommes sont vraiment des porcs.

* * *

 **18) Apprendre à faire du cheval avec Dino**

"Je t'en prie Dino-senpai, apprends-moi !"

Vous jetez un regard suppliant au blond qui laisse échapper un rire.

"D'accord, d'accord."

Vous vous jetez dans ses bras. Comme quoi ça à dû bon de regarder des images de chiots et de pandas sur Internet pour vous imprégnez de leur regard.

Et voilà comment vous vous êtes retrouvés sur un cheval, dans les bras de Dino qui tenaient les rênes.

"Et maintenant tu te tiens comme ça."

Suivant les instructions du "grand frère" de Tsuna, vous vous appliquez à les suivre à la lettre. Non sans profiter de la situation pour vous blottir dans ses bras.

Vous le saviez-vous qu'il était si musclé ?

"Bon la leçon est terminé.

\- Oooooh non, pas maintenant !"

Dino rit devant votre moue boudeuse avant de vous coller un baiser sur la joue.

C'est donc en titubant, rouge comme une tomate, que vous vous éloignez, n'entendant donc pas le dialogue qui suivit :

"Romario par pitié, sors de ce buisson, je sais que tu es là."

Après tout, on le savait tous que Dino était maladroit sans ses hommes.

* * *

 **19) Faire un concours de boisson avec Xanxus**

"Prêt à perdre Xanxus ?

\- La ferme déchet."

Vous fusillant mutuellement du regard, vous tenez chacun un verre de whisky dans les mains, prêt à dégainer.

Du côté de Xanxus, Levi (c'est si surprenant que ça ?) et Squalo (je vous rappelle qu'il a une dent contre vous).

Du votre, Lussuria (Best Friend Forever) et Bel (vous l'amusez beaucoup).

Quand à Mammon ? Il joue l'arbitre.

"Trois."

Vos sourcils se froncent.

"Deux."

Vos mains se mettent à trembler.

"Un."

Vos cœurs se mettent à battre à cent à l'heure (et malheureusement ce n'est pas parce que Xanxus est amoureux de vous).

"A vos verres !"

Vous vous jetez dessus dans l'énergie du désespoir.

Dommage pour vous, Xanxus est largement plus habitué à l'alcool que vous.

...

"Elle est morte ?"

Dommage pour la Varia, ce n'était _rien_ qu'un coma éthylique.

* * *

 **20) Apprendre "Alouette, gentille Alouette" à Hibird**

 _ **Alouette, gentille alouette**_

"Aller, répète après moi Hibird."

 ** _Alouette, je te plumerai._**

"Tu crois qu'Hibari va aimer ?"

 ** _Je te plumerai la tête,_**

"Je vois pas pourquoi il n'apprécierait pas."

 _ **Je te plumerai la tête,**_

Surtout que vous chantez très bien.

 _ **Et la tête, et la tête,**_

"... Herbivore."

 _ **Alouette, alouette.**_

"Pas la tête ! Pas la tête !"

Ça vous apprendra à apprendre n'importe quelle chanson à Hibird. Même pour l'anniversaire de son propriétaire...

* * *

Et voilà pour la quatrième partie.

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter ou à laisser des idées ^^

Les prochaines victimes seront le Dr Shamal, Xanxus, Levi, Hibari (oui... _encore)_ et Lussuria ^^

A la prochaine~

LaFaucheuse01


	5. Partie 5

Bonjour à tous. Je m'excuse d'avance du retard.

J'espère que je me rattraperais avec ce chapitre.

Comme d'habitude je tiens à remercier **Yuni Stark** , **Ayui-Ayone** et **ViolinSama** pour leur review. Je remercie aussi les neuf personnes qui suivent cette fic et les onze personnes l'ayant mis en favoris ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

 **Disclaimer :** KHR appartient à Akira Amano et l'idée de base à **Abiss672.**

* * *

 **21) Séduire le Dr Shamal pour ne pas aller en cours**

Vous vous regardiez une dernière fois dans le miroir. Vos cheveux avaient été lissés, vos pommettes rosies et vos yeux ressortaient sur votre visage.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, vous étiez à tomber.

C'est donc un sourire aux lèvres que vous ressortez des toilettes en vous dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

En effet, alors que vous somnoliez à moitié sur votre table, une idée germa dans votre esprit. Heureusement que vous jouez bien la comédie, sinon le professeur n'aurait pas accepté de vous laisser sortir. Peut-être était ce vos gémissements d'agonie ou la bave qui coulait sur votre menton qui l'incita à vous laisser aller seule à l'infirmerie.

Mais passons.

"Toc toc." fit la porte.

"Entrez." fit l'homme derrière la porte.

"Bonjour Dr Shamal~" susurrez-vous en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Bien entendu, il ne tarda pas à vous sauter dessus en vous demandant vos symptômes. Insistant pour vous diagnostiquer.

Juste au cas où.

"Bah tu n'es pas en cours ?"

Vous levez les yeux de votre manga pour observer votre mère.

"Non. J'ai une dispense."

Le Dr Shamal était peut-être un génie mais personne ne résistait pas aux charmes d'une jeune femme telle que vous.

* * *

 **22) Inscrire Xanxus aux alcooliques anonymes**

Cela faisait presque un mois que vous aviez perdu le concours de boisson contre le Boss de la Varia. Et rancunière quand vous êtes, vous n'arriviez toujours pas à vous en remettre.

Alors que vous faisiez l'inventaire de Xanxus (c'est votre "punition" pour avoir perdu), vous vous rendez compte qu'il contient plus d'alcool qu'autre chose (précisons que la plus grande quantité d'alcool utilisé est "jeté" à la figure de Squalo)

C'est donc tout naturellement que vous avez décider d'inscrire Xanxus aux alcooliques anonymes.

Ne me demandez pas comment vous avez fait votre compte, vous ne le saviez pas vous-même.

Bon, en vérité vous avez été aidé par le reste de la Varia.

En effet, Squalo en avait marre de s'occuper d'un Xanxus ivre et de recevoir de l'alcool en plein visage (ce n'est pas bon pour ses cheveux).

Vous avez réussi à persuader Levi que l'alcool était mauvais pour la santé du Boss. Pareil pour Lussuria.

Mammon lui voulait faire des économies.

Et ensuite, Belphegor vous a suivi parce qu'il trouvait ça amusant.

Dommage que Xanxus n'ait pas apprécié si bien que ça la plaisanterie...

"VOIIIIIIIII SAUVEZ-VOTRE PEAU !"

* * *

 **23) Utiliser un des parapluies de Levi**

"Mais c'est une blague ?!"

Voilà la première chose qui sortit de votre bouche alors que vous sentez les premières gouttes d'eau sur votre visage.

Bon, il est temps de faire demi-tour.

Mais au même moment, votre nez percute un torse. Vous levez alors les yeux vers le propriétaire.

"Salut Levi." tu salue le Varia de la foudre.

... De la foudre ?

"Levi ! Comment tu vas mon pote ?" vous vous exclamez soudainement en lui donnant une bonne tape amicale dans le dos.

"Euh ça va." répondit-il, un peu surpris, ne remarquant pas que vous venez de lui voler un de ses parapluies.

"Cool. Bon bah à plus."

Et vous repartez affronter la pluie, un des parapluies de Levi au dessus de la tête.

Dommage pour vous qu'il ne l'ai remarqué qu'après que la foudre ce soit abattue sur vous.

Note pour plus tard : Ne jamais prendre un objet appartenant à un gardien de la foudre. Surtout un jour d'orage.

* * *

 **24) Faire croire à Hibari qu'on a mangé Hibird**

Vous aviez passé plusieurs semaines à suivre les traces, non pas d'Hibari, mais de son animal de compagnie Hibird. Ce qui était plutôt difficile quand on savait qu'il était toujours accompagné de son propriétaire.

Mais après vous être fait mordre à mort un bon nombre de fois, vous aviez enfin assez de plumes pour accomplir votre... mission.

C'est donc, une serviette autour du cou, couverts en main et quelques plumes jaunes autour de la bouche que vous fixez un Hibari complètement... tétanisé.

Dommage que le vrai Hibird se soit posé sur son épaule avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de le prendre en photo et de prendre vos jambes à vos coups.

Vous étiez persuadé que vous auriez pu le revendre à bon prix à Mukuro.

"Pas la tête ! Pas la tête !"

Vous allez finir par vous marier avec le médecin en chef de l'hôpital si ça continue.

* * *

 **25) Se faire coiffer par Lussuria**

"Lussuria Big Sis, tu peux m'aider s'il-te-plaît ?" vous demander au Drag Queen en lui tendant un peigne.

Il fallait dire que c'était plutôt compliqué de le faire soi-même quand on a un bras dans le plâtre.

Fichu Hibari.

"Mais bien entendu !"

Vous voilà donc devant le miroir. Depuis deux heures. Tout ça parce que votre ami ne savait pas quelle coupe vous allait le mieux.

"Je t'assure que c'est très bien comme ça Luss'"

"Mais non ! Mais non !"

Et il vous détacha de nouveau les cheveux.

Pour la vingt-cinquième fois depuis dix minutes.

C'est donc en soupirant que vous vous laissez glissé dans le fauteuil.

La prochaine fois vous demanderez à Squalo de vous coiffer. Quitte à devenir sourde après.

* * *

Et voilà pour la cinquième partie.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou à me donner des idées.

Désolée si je ne cite pas les noms des personnes m'ayant donné les sujets, j'oublie tout le temps de les noter x(

Les prochaines victimes seront Hibird, Xanxus (x2), les Arcobalenos et... Byakuran :D

A la prochaine ^^

LaFaucheuse01


	6. Partie 6

Bonjour à tous.

Bon comme d'habitude, merci à **Yuni Stark** et à **ViolinSama** pour leur review et pour leurs idées, avouons le... Complètement tordues ! (mais je vous aime quand même)

Vous êtes désormais 14 à l'avoir mis en favoris et 12 à la suivre (d'habitude c'est l'inverse) donc merci !

J'en profite aussi pour annoncer que je travailles sur un KHR x Reader mais je ne sais pas trop quand je commencerais à le publier (y a trop de personnages à exploiter !) mais aussi sur un crossover entre la Varia et His Dark Materials (vous savez, la Boussole d'Or, la croisée des mondes etc...), dont la première partie va être publié aujourd'hui.

Voilà.

Sur ceux bonne lecture ^^

 **Disclaimer :** KHR appartient à Akira Amano et l'idée de base à **Abiss672.**

* * *

 **26) Se déguiser en Hibird**

Vous vous regardez dans le reflet du magasin, sceptique. Est-ce que le plan marcherait ? Vous n'en étiez pas très sûr vous même... Mais tant pis. Il faut savoir prendre des risques pour l'avoir de votre vie.

C'est tout de même légèrement tremblante que vous vous dirigez vers le dernier endroit où vous avez vu le gardien des nuages.

Vous ne tardez pas à le retrouver, occupé à mordre à mort des herbivores.

"Hibari-sama." vous l'appelez, un peu hésitante.

A sa simple vue, tous les os de votre corps auparavant brisés, vous firent mal.

Cependant quand vous virent, certes un court instant, ses yeux briller, l'espoir revint au galop.

Mais comme je l'ai dit, ce moment ne dura qu'un instant.

"Herbivore...

\- JE SUIS DESOLEE !" vous vous mettez à pleurer en courant dans le sens inverse. Ce qui était vraiment compliqué quand on portait un costume.

Et puis ce n'était pas de votre faute non plus si en cette période d'Halloween, le costume qui ressemblait le plus à l'animal de compagnie de votre amour était celui de Chica de Five Nights at Freddy's...

* * *

 **27) Piquer le whisky préféré de Xanxus**

Suite à l'échec de la réunion des alcooliques anonymes avec Xanxus, n'importe qui aurait laissé tomber.

N'importe qui ? Non, pas vous.

Comme quoi c'est en faisant n'importe quoi qu'on devient n'importe qui...

Bref.

C'est donc sur la pointe des pieds que vous vous dirigez vers la réserve d'alcool du Boss de la Varia. Tout en lui jetant des coups d'œil rapide, de peur qu'il se réveille.

Prenant une par une les bouteilles pour les mettre _délicatement_ dans votre sac (ce serait bête de les casser...), vous finissez par oublier la présence du fils adoptif du Nono dans votre dos.

Du moins jusqu'à...

"Déchet..."

Gloups.

* * *

 **28) Lui faire un câlin pour se faire pardonner**

Sous le coup de la surprise, vous avez lâché votre sac qui rencontra le sol dans un gros fracas, traduisant l'état dans lequel les bouteilles se trouvait désormais.

"C'est pas ce que tu crois Xanxus..."

Trop tard. Ses cicatrices sont ressorties.

Bon, foutu pour foutu.

Dans l'énergie du désespoir (et puis quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit dans les bras d'un beau mec) vous vous jetez sur lui, entourant vos bras autour de son cou, dans un gros câlin.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Du moins jusqu'à que vous sentiez une légère pression vers l'entrejambe.

"Euh rassure-moi Xanxus, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense ?"

Ah si, si, c'était bien son pistolet.

Adieu.

* * *

 **29) Proposer un biberon aux Arcobalenos**

"Oh non... Encore elle !"

Tels furent les mots du docteur en vous apercevant dans votre lit d'hôpital.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé encore ? Encore de la faute d'Hibari ?

\- Non c'est de la faute des bébés.

\- Des bébés ?" répète-il, incrédule.

Bon, en vérité, ce n'était pas vraiment de _leur_ faute. Enfin, c'est sûrement ce qu'ils diraient s'ils étaient présents.

Non mais franchement, vous le saviez pourtant qu'ils ne s'agissaient pas de vrais bébés. Qu'ils le prendraient mal si vous leur donnez des biberons. Et pourtant cela ne vous a pas gêné pour le faire.

Autant Fon a émit un léger rire et a accepté que vous lui pincez les joues.

Autant Skull a braillé sur le coup mais il s'est aussitôt tût quand vous lui avez proposé de venir se blottir contre votre poitrine.

Autant Colonello vous a traité d'idiote, il vous a vite ignoré en voyant sa victime préférée (aka Skull).

Autant vous avez réussi à fuir juste à temps quand Verde a lâché ses machines sur vous.

Alors autant Reborn vous a littéralement tiré dessus pendant des heures, jusqu'à vous vous excusiez à genoux et en pleurs.

Autant pour Mammon, vous avez pas vu le coup venir.

Bon bien entendu, Bel qui roulait par terre à force de rigoler n'avait pas aidé, autant (ça fait beaucoup de "autant" non ?), il aurait pu évité de vous piéger dans une de ses illusions.

Illusion qui vous a conduit directement (et allez savoir pourquoi) dans la salle de bain privée du Boss de la Varia.

Boss de la Varia qui a moyennement apprécié qu'on le dérange pendant son bain.

"Mais en fait t'es tarée."

... Il serait peut-être tant de changer de médecin.

* * *

 **30) Voler les marshmallows de Byakuran**

"J'ai envie de marshmallows."

Toute personne normale ayant envie de marshmallows irait en acheter dans le magasin du coin. Mais comme je le répète, vous n'êtes pas une personne normale.

Non. Vous quand vous avez envie de marshmallows, vous allez directement vous y fournir chez les Millefiore.

Oh vous auriez pu gentiment demander à Byakuran de vous en donner quelques uns. Il n'était pas si méchant après tout. Oh sûrement qu'il vous aurait demandé quelque chose en retour mais vous avez frôlée la mort tellement de fois que vous n'avez plus peur de rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi couriez-vous, la bouche plein de sucreries, dans les couloirs du Manoir des Millefiore, poursuivi par des dinosaures ?

En espérant pour vous qu'une météorite passerait dans le coin et viendrait s'écraser sur eux...

* * *

Et voilà pour la sixième partie (enfin !)

Nous en sommes à 40/100 donc n'hésitez vraiment pas à donner vos idées !

Je m'excuse encore de pas pouvoir citer vos noms, la plupart du temps j'oublie qui m'a donner les idées (pas taper please !) x(

Les prochaines victimes seront *roulement de tambours* :

Ryohei/Hana, Gokudera, Alaude, Reborn et... Oui, encore (je suis maso)... Xanxus ! (parce que je sais que ma meilleure amie l'aime)

(Ma Cécé si tu passes par là...)

Bye~

LaFaucheuse01


	7. Partie 7

Bonjours à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien.

Cela va faire bientôt deux mois que je n'ai pas publié de chapitres mais me revoilà enfin ^^

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les prochains chapitres mais maintenant que je travailles, j'ai moins le temps et l'envie d'écrire.

Vous êtes désormais 19 à suivre cette fic et 18 à l'avoir mis en favoris alors merci à tous et à toutes !

Un gros merci également à **Yuni Stark, Alaudi Kyoya-chan, Megdelfia, Yano-Mirai** et **ViolinSama** d'avoir laissé une review. Vous êtes supers :D

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Disclaimer** KHR appartient à Akira Amano et l'idée de base à **Abiss672.**

* * *

 **31) Enfermer Ryohei et Hana dans un placard**

"Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?"

Quittant la porte du placard des yeux, vous jetez un regard blasé à Kyoko :

"Bien entendu que c'est une bonne idée ! Ils sont fait pour être ensemble !

\- Mais Hana risque de nous en vouloir...

\- Crois-moi, j'ai déjà affronté bien pire !"

C'est vrai quoi. Vous vous faîtes régulièrement mordre à mort par Hibari. Mammon a déjà tenté de vous tuer. Vous vous êtes pris la foudre. On vous a tiré dessus. Vous avez failli mourir empoisonné. Vous avez fait éthylique. Vous avez même été poursuivi par des dinosaures c'est pour dire !

Ce n'est donc pas une fille lambda qui allait vous faire peur n'est-ce pas ?

Non pas que vous en doutiez mais il fallait dire que les cris qu'elle poussait et les coups qu'elle martelait contre la pauvre porte avait de quoi vous faire grimacer. Mais alors que cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de défoncer la porte retenue par une table, il y eut un silence. Un long silence. Silence qui vous poussa à ouvrir la porte du placard.

Et c'est en voyant le grand frère de Kyoko, tenant fermement Hana par la taille, ses lèvres posées sur les siennes que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de lancer un "KYAAAAA~ !" perçant.

Et c'est sur ce "KYAAAAA~ !" perçant que vous vous mettez à courir dans les couloirs de l'école poursuivi par une Hana aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Et vous ne saviez guère si c'était de gêne ou bien de colère...

Enfin ça pourrait être pire...

"Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs herbivore."

... Glups.

* * *

 **32) Prendre une photo embarrassante de Gokudera pour la vendre à ses fans**

Vous glissant sur la pointe des pieds, vous vous approchez avec méfiance du matelas où dormait votre future victime.

Celle-ci dormait paisiblement. Son sommeil seulement perturbée par des "Juudaime" qui vous donnait envie à votre nez de jaillir du sang.

Tenant un appareil photo autour du cou, vous parvenez non sans mal à glisser le serre tête spécial oreilles de chat sur sa tête et prenez plusieurs clichés du gardien de la tempête en train de baver, les cheveux ébouriffés et son ventre musclé bien en évidence.

C'est donc tout naturellement que le lendemain matin vous vous teniez devant l'école, en train de vendre aux autres élèves les photos du métisse. Ravie que celui-ci soit _subitement_ tombé malade la veille.

... N'empêche que ça vous emmerdait vachement de donner 75% des bénéfices à Reborn, juste sous prétexte qu'il vous a laissé rentrer dans la chambre de Tsuna...

Tss'.

* * *

 **33) Tirer une balle de peinture sur Alaude**

Vous ne saviez pas vraiment trop comment vous aviez réussi votre coup (bon en fait vous aviez accepté de devenir la cobaye de Verde), mais vous aviez mystérieusement réussi à débarquer à l'époque du Primo.

C'est donc tout naturellement que vous débarquiez en défonçant la porte d'un coup de pied chez le gardien des nuages (une sorte d'Hibari en version blond), un pistolet à peinture dans les mains. Et tout ça en criant :

"Haut les mains ! Police !"

...

"Euh Alaude, pourquoi il y a une fille menottée et ballonnée à ton lit ?" demanda Giotto en vous apercevant.

Au viol... ?

* * *

 **34) Surprendre Reborn dans une convention**

Vous saviez que Reborn aimait ce déguiser. Sérieusement, à chaque fois que vous le croisiez, il portait à chaque fois un déguisement différent de la dernière fois.

Alors pourquoi avez-vous été aussi surprise quand vous êtes tombés sur sa version adulte déguisée en Kecleon dans une convention dédié à Pokémon ?

"Tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit et je fais en sortes qu'on ne retrouve jamais ton corps c'est bien clair ?"

... Ouais y avait pas à dire, que ce soit en bébé ou bien déguisé en Pokémon, l'assassin était toujours aussi effrayant.

* * *

 **35) Offrir un raton-laveur à Xanxus**

"Joyeux anniversaire en retard Boss~ !"

Vous fixant d'un oeil mauvais, Xanxus ne remarqua pas que votre paquet bougeait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé pour me faire chier déchet ?

\- Mais rien ! Je me suis juste dit qu'un animal de compagne - autre que Bester - ne te ferait pas de mal !"

Et c'est ainsi que vous lui refourguer le raton-laveur que vous avez trouvé il y a jours de cela dans ses bras.

Ce fut alors le chaos parmi les membres de la Varia.

Mammon voulait le vendre.

Lussuria voulait le garder parce qu'il le trouvait trop mignon.

Bel voulait le garder pour jouer avec.

Squalo passait son temps à lui courir après parce qu'il volait sa nourriture.

Et Levi s'était fait mordre.

Cependant ce fut Bester qui trancha en plaçant l'animal entre ses pattes et en se mettant en tête de le nettoyer de la tête aux pieds.

C'est donc ainsi que le raton-laveur rebaptisé Rockette devint la mascotte de la Varia et donna naissance, quelques mois plus tard, à deux bébés nommés Davy et Nook.

Fin de l'histoire.

...

Comment ça et vous ? Oh et bien disons que Bester n'a pas vraiment apprécié que vous vous approchiez un peu trop près de son nouvel ami et vous l'a très bien fait comprendre.

"Comment ça tu t'es fait mordre par un lion ?"

* * *

Et voilà pour la septième partie ^^

J'espère que **Yuni-Stark** est contente (c'était son idée les deux dernières)

Les prochaines victimes sont Hibird (encore...) Squalo, Mukuro, encore Squalo et enfin Xanxus ^^

Alors nous en sommes à 43/100 donc n'hésitez vraiment pas à donner vos idées (parce que je suis bientôt à court)

Bon sur ceux à la prochaine !

Bye~

LaFaucheuse01.


	8. Partie 8

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous souhaitez à tous une bonne année 2017 ^^

Et quoi de mieux pour commencer cette année qu'avec la huitième partie de **_100 choses à faire dans Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ **? :D *se lance des fleurs* (surtout que j'ai le temps vu que je travailles pas cette semaine... Les joies de l'intérim' !)

Mais bref. Vous êtes désormais 22 à suivre cette fic' et 21 à l'avoir mis en favoris. Merci !

Merci également à **Yuni Stark, JuriiGothic, ViolinSama** et **Naaya** d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ^^ Je vous aime.

Un petit coucou à mes deux amies, Cécé (ma Best Friend !) et à ma Jo' ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Disclaimer :** KHR appartient à Akira Amano et l'idée de base à **Abiss672.**

* * *

 **36) Ecouter "Nyan-cat" en boucle devant Hibird**

Ça y est, vous étiez prête, physiquement et mentalement parlant. Poussant un dernier soupir, le canari penchant sa tête sur le côté (trop kawaii !), vous interrogeant du regard, vous vous décidez enfin à allumer votre MP3.

Vous n'étiez pas vraiment masochiste, quoique disent les autres ! D'ailleurs vous méritiez un Oscar pour toutes les tortures que vous vous infligiez, juste pour faire chier votre monde.

Non mais sérieusement, téléchargez "Nyan-cat" juste pour le faire écouter à un oiseau... Y a pas à dire, il vous manque vraiment une case.

Ouais. Mais à vos yeux, vos oreilles sifflantes et saignantes ne sont rien face à votre joie en admirant la _pure_ grimace de dégoût qu'affiche Hibari quand son cher oiseau d'amour vient se poser sur son épaule en chantonnant.

Où est-ce que vous avez bien pu mettre votre appareil photo ?

"Herbivore..." vous pouvez entendre distinctement (en même temps Hibari se tient juste en face de vous) (c'est qu'il est rapide le bougre).

Que la chasse commence !

* * *

 **37) Chanter "Sous l'océan" à Squalo**

Vous étiez une grande fan des films Disney. Ça tout le monde le savait. Principalement parce que vous adoriez chanter. Que ce soit sous la douche ou au milieu d'un groupe d'assassin professionnel, tel que la Varia. Heureusement pour leur santé mentale, ils avaient rapidement pris l'habitude de votre... excentricité (rappelez vous avec qui ils vivent au quotidien...)

Mais malgré tout ça, Squalo ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que vous, Belphegor et Lussuria vous vous mettiez à chanter sous sa fenêtre, bras dessous-bras dessus :

 ** _"Sous l'océan, sous l'océan_**

 ** _Doudou, c'est bien mieux_**

 ** _Tout l'monde est heureux_**

 ** _Sous l'océan !"_**

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

Aaaah... Quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée que de se faire courser par un Squalo pas réveillé, du dentifrice plein la bouche et les cheveux décoiffés ?

* * *

 **38) Offrir une peluche Vindice à Mukuro**

"Mukuro regarde ! Je t'ai fait un cadeau !"

Sursautant (oui c'est possible), l'illusionniste se retourna _lentement_ vers vous en grimaçant.

"Visiblement la dernière fois ne t'as pas servi de leçon à ce que je vois..."

Vous préférez ne pas répliquer, un grand sourire aux lèvres et continuer de tendre votre paquet vers lui.

"Allez, je suis sûre que tu vas aimer ! En plus je l'ai fait moi-même !"

Il suffisait de voir vos mains bandées pour comprendre. C'est donc en soupirant de dépit qu'il prit le paquet et s'entreprit de le déballer.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que CA !

\- Bah quoi ? Je me disais qu'avec tout ce que tu as vécu, tu avais besoin de réconfort alors voilà ! ... Euh ? Pourquoi y a de la fumée qui sort de tes oreilles ?

\- ... Cours.

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

Ouais, à mon avis ce n'était pas une si bonne idée d'offrir une peluche ressemblant à un Vindice à Mukuro...

Mais c'est l'intention qui compte non ?

"REVIENS-ICI !"

...

Non.

Glups.

* * *

 **39) Se faire sortir en prison par Squalo**

"Déchet, vas m'acheter de l'alcool."

Tels furent les ordres du Boss de la Varia. Et malheureusement pour vous, vous n'avez rien su trouver à répliquer. Après tout c'était de VOTRE faute s'il n'avait plus d'alcool en réserve.

Mais expliquez-moi maintenant comment vous vous avez réussi à vous retrouvez en prison ?

Bon en fait, la raison était assez simple. Vous faisiez tellement de dégâts, qu'il fallait bien remboursez non ? Mais vous faisiez TELLEMENT de dégâts qu'à force, bah vous étiez littéralement pauvre. Et ce n'est pas faute de supplier Mammon pour qu'il vous prête de l'argent, ah ça non.

La deuxième raison c'est que vous aviez peur (mais si vous préfériez vous retaper la musique de "Nyan-cat" plutôt que de l'avouer) de la réaction de Xanxus si vous ne lui aviez pas rapporter sa précieuse boisson.

C'est donc ainsi que vous vous êtes retrouvé à cacher des bouteilles sous votre veste. Mais vous connaissiez votre malchance, alors forcément, vous avez été repéré de suite.

Voilà comment vous vous êtes retrouvé en prison.

"Voiiii ! T'es pas possible. La prochaine fois je te laisser en taule ! criait Squalo, à quelques mètres de vous.

\- Ah, ah ! Désolée !"

Voilà à quoi ça servait toutes ses photos embarrassantes que vous aviez du Gardien Varia de la Pluie.

Skalter quand tu nous tiens.

* * *

 **40) Acheter du champomy pour Xanxus**

"Tu te fous de ma gueule Déchet ?"

Après avoir soigneusement (heureusement que vous aviez quelques réflexes) la bouteille de champomy que vous venez d'acheter, vous vous jetez sous la table, les mains sur la table.

"Mais je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir !

\- Dégage !"

Non mais c'est vrai quoi. Déjà qu'à cause de lui vous avez fini derrière les barreaux... Puis c'est moins cher du champomy. Et c'est meilleure pour la santé que l'alcool !

"Spèce' d'ingrat." vous lâchez en le fusillant du regard.

Note pour plus tard : Ne jamais insulter, même d'ingrat, le Boss d'une équipe d'assassins professionnels. Jamais.

Courage.

* * *

Alors voilà pour la huitième partie.

J'ADORE SQUALO ! A vrai dire mon coeur balance entre lui et Yamamoto. Donc si vous avez des idées pour ces deux-là, n'hésitez pas !

Les prochaines victimes seront les Vindice (x2), Giotto, Lambo et Tsuna ^^ (pour changer de mes victimes habituelles) (mais ce qui veut dire moins de tortures pour nous... Surtout avec les trois derniers !)

Sinon nous en sommes à 52/100. Et ouais on est à la moitié ! Donc franchement n'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaires vos idées. Au pire ça peut toujours me donner des idées. Je réponds en message privée ^^

Voilà, sur ceux à la prochaine !

LaFaucheuse01


	9. Partie 9

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard, mais cela faisait près de trois semaines que je n'avais plus internet chez moi. Donc impossible de publier quoi que ce soit.

Ensuite je souhaite bienvenue aux nouveaux ^^ Vous êtes désormais 24 à me suivre et 23 à avoir mis cette fic' en favori ^^ Merci à vous ^^

Merci également à **Yuni Stark** et **JuriiGothic** d'avoir commentées ^^

Un petit coucou à mon amie Johanna qui me demandait de la suite. Et bah la voilà enfin ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

 **Disclaimer :** KHR appartient à Akira Amano et l'idée de base à **Abiss672.**

* * *

 **41) Prendre les Vindice pour des momies**

Vous vous ennuyiez.

A mourir.

Depuis que Mukuro s'était fait capturé par les Vindice, que la Varia était retournée en Italie et que votre très cher Hibari vous fuyait comme la peste, vous faisiez les cent pas dans votre chambre à la recherche d'une idée.

D'ailleurs que devenait Mukuro ? Parce qu'il fallait être vachement balaise pour réussir à le capturer. Même Hibari avait eu du mal à cause de ses illusions.

C'était décidé. Vous alliez voir les Vindice et réclamer votre jou... euh votre ami.

Vous étiez arrivé devant la prison, armé d'une casserole, prête à délivré l'illusionniste quand soudain, plusieurs ombres surgirent devant vous.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Des momies !" hurlez-vous en les apercevant.

Et sous leur regard étonné (enfin c'est ce que vous supposez vu qu'on ne pouvait pas voir leur visage sous leurs bandelettes), vous prenez lâchement la fuite (après avoir tenté d'en assommer un avec votre casserole)

Et puis tant pis pour Mukuro. Cela lui apprendra à s'en prendre à la famille.

Nah !

* * *

 **42) Chanter Move like Jagger aux Vindice**

Depuis l'accident avec les Vindice, vous aviez apprit de vos erreurs. Et entre autre chose, vous vous étiez renseignée sur vos ennemis.

Vous saviez, par exemple, que l'un d'entre eux, portait le nom de Jager.

Où je veux en venir ?

Et bien il fallait savoir que vous étiez fan du groupe Maroon 5. Alors quand vous étiez en train de travailler sur votre plan d'évasion en écoutant de la musique, une idée germa dans votre esprit tordu.

Et vous voilà ensuite, devant la prison des Vindice, une paire de lunettes de soleil sur les yeux et un micro entre les mains.

"C'est pour toi Jager !" vous criez en pointant du doigt la momie aux cheveux longs.

 **"Take me by the tongue**

 **and I'll know you**

 **Kiss me till you're drunk and**

 **I'll show you**

 **You want the moves like Jagger**

 **I've got the moves like Jagger"**

L'instant d'après, alors que le Vindice se tenait juste en face de vous, vous sentiez une chaîne autour de votre cou.

Ah oui, vous aviez oublié. Fichu flamme de la nuit.

Note positive : Les Vindices ont décidés de vous épargnez parce que ça le faisait longtemps qu'un _humain_ ne les avait pas autant amusé.

Ouf.

* * *

 **43) Se servir de la flamme de Giotto pour cuire des saucisses**

Vous ne saviez pas vraiment comment vous aviez réussir à vous retrouvé à l'époque du Primo, à faire vos courses au marché. Mais c'est alors que vous vous baladiez dans la rue, un sac plein de charcuterie dans la main que vous êtes tombé sur un homme blond, tout à fait dans votre genre.

Si on oubliait qu'il ressemblait à Tsuna.

Et qu'il avait une flamme sur la tête.

...

Une flamme sur la tête ?

"Hm excusez-moi monsieur ?" vous l'appelez poliment

Il posa son regard orangé sur vous et vous sourit gentiment.

Wow. Craquant le sosie de Tsunaze.

"Oui mademoiselle ?

\- Je peux me servir de votre flamme ?" vous demandez en désignant la dite-flamme.

Et avant qu'il est le temps de répondre, surpris de votre question, vous sortez une fourchette (d'où est-ce que vous la sortez d'ailleurs ?) et la plantée dans une saucisse que vous approchez dangereusement de la flamme.

Bon, restait plus à attendre que ça cuise.

...

Ou que G vienne vous éjecter à coups de pieds.

Au choix.

* * *

 **44) Tondre Lambo**

Le Gardien de la foudre du Dixième était un véritable mystère pour vous.

Ce n'était pas parce que, bien qu'âgé de cinq ans, il se trimbalait avec des armes sur lui.

Ni parce que vous baviez littéralement sur sa version de vingt ans dans le futur.

Non en fait ce qui vous choquait le plus c'était ses cheveux.

Lambo faisait parti de la Bovino Famiglia. Bovino qui signifie bovin. Donc vache.

Alors, Dieu tout puissant, que quelqu'un vous explique pourquoi ses cheveux ressemblaient à de la laine de mouton !

C'est donc (vous n'aimiez pas ce qui était illogique), armée d'une tondeuse que vous vous êtes saisie du gamin (qui, au préalable, s'est moqué de vous) pour vous débarrasser de cette espèce de choucroute qui lui ornait le crâne.

C'était sans compter sur I-Pin qui n'apprécia pas que vous vous en preniez à son partenaire de jeu.

Battue par une gamine de cinq ans myope.

La honte.

* * *

 **45) Faire croire à Tsuna qu'il y a une invasion de zombie**

Tsuna était du genre... naïf.

Bon, certes pas autant que Yamamoto. Mais suffisamment pour lui faire croire, avec les bons accessoires, qu'il y avait une invasion de zombie à Namimori.

Heureusement pour vous que vous pouviez compter sur le soutien de Reborn qui souhaitait... entraîné son élève. Et sur les autres qui, soit obéissait à Reborn (comme Gokudera, bien qu'il est beaucoup râlé) ou qui voulait juste s'amusé, comme Yamamoto.

N'empêche qu'il était fortiche, le tueur à gages miniputien, pour avoir réussi à faire déserter tous les habitants. Et obligé Mukuro (même s'il est venu de son plein gré, histoire de torturer Tsuna) et la Varia (vous aviez immédiatement sauter dans les bras de Squalo en lui criant qu'il vous avait manqué) à participer.

Heureusement que vous aviez pensé à ramener votre caméra parce que la tête de Tsuna en voyant ses amis/alliés/anciens ennemis transformés en zombies était à mourir de rire. Surtout doublé des illusions de Mukuro, de Mammon et de Chrome (elle est plus imaginative que vous le pensiez, la petite) (sûrement à force de fréquenter Mukuro). Et des talents de Bel en zombie assoiffé de sang... Euh de cervelle. Sans compter sur le maquillage appliquée par Lussuria (bien que Squalo ait beaucoup crié).

Mais le plus comique c'est le moment où ils se sont TOUS mis à faire le moonwalk après avoir dansé sur la musique de Michael Jackson "Thriller". Bon, vous avouez sur le coup, c'était VOTRE idée. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon bordel. (Bon, c'est aussi à ce moment que Tsuna s'est rendu compte de la blague) (surtout que vous rigoliez comme une baleine, perchée dans votre arbre)

Malheureusement, vous aviez oublié un _léger_ détail.

Hibari.

Hibari qui n'avait pas vraiment aimé voir sa ville déserte et envahie par des herbivores/ananas/singes.

"Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prends hein ?" vous vous êtes plains, après vous être fait ligoté et envoyé en guise d'offrande au chef du comité de discipline.

Tout ça parce que Mukuro avait prit la fuite et que Xanxus avait refusé de venir au Japon.

Dur, dur d'être victime n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Et voici pour la neuvième partie ^^

D'ailleurs il me semble qu'elle est plus longue que les autres, non ?

J'espère que cela vous aura plu, en sachant que les prochaines victimes seront Bester, Squalo (mi amor !) Hibari (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne), Tsuna (parce que lui il tape pas, nah !) et Naito Longchamp (pour ceux qui ont lus le manga)

Et sinon on est à 56/100. Et j'avoue quand ce moment je sèche complètement donc n'hésitez pas à me dire vos idées, même si ce sont des délires complètement impossibles à réaliser, ça peut toujours m'inspirer ^^

Bon sur ceux, à la prochaine !

LaFaucheuse01~


	10. Partie 10

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Vous remarquerez que pour cette fois je n'ai pas je ne sais combien de mois de retard ! Faut dire que j'ai eu un tel élan d'inspiration que je pense que je vais pouvoir publier la suite en moins d'un mois.

Vous êtes 25 à me suivre et 24 à m'avoir mis en favoris, merci.

Merci aussi à **Yuni Stark, JuriiGothic,** et **ViolinSama** (le retour !) d'avoir commentées !

Comme d'habitude, un petit coucou à ma meilleure amie Célina et à mon autre amie Johanna ^^

Sur ceux, bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise ^^

 **Disclaimer :** KHR appartient à Akira Amano et l'idée de base à **Abiss672**

* * *

 **46) Teindre Bester en rose fuchsia**

Les lions c'étaient comme des chats.

En beaucoup plus gros et en plus beaucoup dangereux.

Voilà ce que vous vous disiez alors que faisiez prendre son bain à Bester. Bester qui tentait tant bien que mal de vous griffer et de vous mordre (non pas à mort).

"Arrête ça sinon tu n'auras pas de steak tout à l'heure." vous le menacez.

Étrangement, cela marcha aussitôt.

Faut dire qu'un steak ça se refuse pas... (sauf si on est végétarien mais là on parle de Bester, le lion de Xanxus, quand même)

Vous étiez donc tranquillement en train de le laver (quelle idée aussi d'aller se rouler dans la poussière !), tout en chantonnant :

 **"C'est moi Simba**

 **C'est moi le Roi**

 **Du royaume animal !"**

C'était joli quand même cette mousse rose qui se dégageait du bain.

...

Minute. De la mousse rose ?

"Oh fuck..." vous jurez en regardant le flacon que vous teniez dans votre main.

Vous avez désormais une heure pour trouver un moyen d'expliquer au Boss de la Varia pourquoi son lion abordait un pelage rose fuchsia.

"Shishishi, t'es dans la merde."

...

* * *

 **47) Gueuler plus fort que Squalo**

La Varia s'inquiétait.

Voilà une semaine que vous étiez retournée au QG et une semaine qu'aucuns sons ne sortaient de votre bouche.

Au début, ils avaient pensés que vous cherchiez seulement à vous faire oublier, suite à "l'accident" avec Bester. Ils s'étaient même dit "Chouette, enfin des vacances !". Mais au bout de trois jours, ils ont commencés à se poser des questions.

Qu'est-ce que vous prépariez encore ?

Et quand le reste de la semaine passa et que rien ne s'était encore produit, là ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter, mais d'une autre manière.

Eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour que vous fassiez la gueule ?

C'est donc un matin, alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, la tête dans le cul que vous avez débarquée dans la pièce, une expression indéchiffrable au visage. Vous vous êtes lentement avancez vers eux, profitant du fait que Squalo ne vous ait pas remarqué pour vous filez dans son dos.

Vous prenez donc une grande respiration et... hurlez.

Si fort que la plupart des membres manquèrent de s'étouffer avec leur café ou leur chocolat chaud (Prince ou non, bah Bel ça restait un enfant dans sa tête) et que Squalo frôla la crise cardiaque.

C'est donc sous les yeux du reste de la Varia, à la fois soulagée et à moitié sourde, que vous piquez un petit jogging (c'est bon pour les poumons, surtout après votre cri), poursuivi par un requin couvert de café.

Les vacances étaient terminées.

* * *

 **48) Réussir à toucher Hibari**

"Hibari-chan ! Câlin !"

A peine avez-vous le temps de sauter sur le préfet que vous voilà en train de faire un câlin, non pas au gardien des nuages, mais au sol.

Premier essai : Un échec.

"Surprise !"

Et un câlin au canapé.

"C'est une zone réservée au membre du conseil de discipline Herbivore."

Deuxième essai : Toujours un échec.

"A l'attaque !"

Et un tonfa dans le nez. Et un !

Troisième essai : Game over.

"Herbivore, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de me suivre je te mords à mort !

\- Mais j'habite dans la même rue que toi !"

Certes, vous n'étiez pas obligé de marcher à même pas un mètre de lui non plus mais vous aimiez son odeur, que voulez-vous.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à vous mordre à mort, comme par hasard, vous glissez sur une peau de banane (à croire que Dino vous avait refilé sa maladresse !) et tombez en avant.

Vous fermez les yeux, prêt à refaire un câlin au mur quand vous rencontrez quelque chose de dur et de douillet à la fois.

Levant les yeux, vous croisez le regard surpris d'Hibari dont vous venez de percuter le torse.

Vous étiez dans les bras du terrifiant préfet de Namimori.

Du sang jaillit de votre nez.

"Herbivore..."

Au moins il n'aura pas l'occasion de vous mordre à mort puisque vous venez de tomber dans les pommes.

Trop d'émotions.

* * *

 **49) Offrir un costume de soubrette à Tsuna**

"Allez Tsunaze ! Arrête de faire ta prude !

\- Je ne fais pas ma prude !"

Vous poussez un soupir en suppliant Reborn du regard de vous aider.

"Un bon parrain doit apprendre l'art de l'infiltration.

\- Il est hors de question que je porte _ça_! Et je ne veux pas devenir un parrain de la mafia !"

Il y eut un "Boum" tandis que vous réprimez un sourire.

Pour une fois que c'est pas vous que Reborn frappe.

Vous regardez Tsuna se masser le crâne, votre regard s'arrêtant sur son caleçon à cœur.

"Estime-toi heureux que l'on ne t'oblige pas à porter un string."

Vous le voyez blêmir alors que vous lui refilez le costume de soubrette.

"Allez comme je suis gentille (*tousse*), je vais t'aider à mettre le corset."

Et en effet, vous étiez bien en train de lui détruire la colonne vertébrale en essayant de resserrer son corset, sous les yeux attentifs de Reborn (faudrait peut-être qu'il mette Tsuna au sport) quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la chambre de l'adolescent.

"Hey Juudaime !

\- Salut Tsuna !"

Silence dans la pièce.

Gros silence.

Très gros silence.

(Ponctué par un Tsuna blanc comme neige, un Gokudera rouge comme une écrevisse, et un Yamamoto rosissant de gêne)

"Hiiii les gars mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! gémit le Vongola.

\- Oh je t'ai pas dit que je les avais invités ?" intervint Reborn.

Reborn. Un démon dissimulé sous les traits d'un bébé.

Note pour plus tard : Ne pas se le mettre à dos.

Jamais.

"Je rêve ou Gokudera vient bien de s'évanouir ?"

* * *

 **50) Gifler Naito Longchamp**

Naito Longchamp était le huitième parrain de la Tomaso Famiglia mais également le contraire de Tsuna.

Surexcité, naïf et toujours de bonne humeur.

Un idiot quoi.

Un coureur de jupons en somme. Mais au goût bien particulier...

Vous n'étiez pas du genre à juger sur le physique des gens mais il fallait bien dire les choses... Les copines de Longchamp était tous, sauf des canons.

Même si elles sortaient avec un boulet.

Vous étiez en train de nettoyer les couloirs (votre punition pour avoir embêter Hibari) quand vous avez entendue des pleurs.

Ouvrant la porte du local d'entretien, vous tombez sur un Naito au visage ruisselant de larmes.

"Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? vous demandez.

\- Lily m'a quittée !"

Vous poussez un soupir. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans des états pareils ? C'était la troisième fille qui le quittait ce mois-ci.

"Allons, allons, tu vas bien finir par en trouver une autre. J'en suis sûre !"

Essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main, il vous sourit.

"Tu as raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison."

Il se mit à vous détailler de la tête aux pieds.

"En parlant de ça... Tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?"

La gifle partie toute seule.

"Mais qu...

\- Dis tout de suite que je suis moche !"

Non mais quel goujat !

* * *

Pour ceux qu'ils veulent savoir, cherchez sur Google Image "Naito Longchamp" pour voir la tête de ses copines. Vous comprendrez pourquoi la raison de la gifle xD

Bon j'espère que ça vous aura plût !

J'essayerais de publier la suite plus tôt vu que j'ai de la marge (j'en suis à 78/100 !)

Alors la prochaine partie sera sur...

51) Squalo *.*

52) Bah encore Squalo (bah quoi ? Ce gars c'est une victime, même dans le manga !)

53) Yamamoto (parce qu'entre lui et Squalo mon cœur balance)

54) Personne en particularité à part... vous

55) Natsu ^^ (et oui une nouvelle victime !)

Bon sur ceux, à la prochaine !

LaFaucheuse01


	11. Partie 11

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis en avance ! :D Faut dire que j"étais tellement emballée d'écrire la prochaine partie que me voilà déjà ^^

Vous êtes 26 à me suivre et 25 à l'avoir mis en favoris. Donc bienvenue au(x) nouveau(x) ^^

Merci à **Yuni-Stark** et **JuriiGothic** d'avoir laisser une review ^^

Coucou à ma meilleure amie Célina et à un Johanna ^^

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** KHR appartient à Akira Amano et l'idée de base à **Abiss672**

* * *

 **51) Demander à Squalo comment il fait avec une main en moins**

Installée sur une chaise en face du bureau de Squalo, vous sirotiez tranquillement votre soda, vous amusant des grimaces qui apparaissaient sur le visage du capitaine quand vous aspiriez un peu trop fort.

"VOIIII ! Tu ne vois pas que je travaille ?!"

Continuant de balancer les jambes, telle une enfant, vous fixez l'épéiste avec interrogation, fronçant les sourcils au maximum.

Le remarquant, il releva la tête vers vous.

"Quoi ? il demande.

\- Comment tu fais ?"

Il soupira.

"Comment je fais quoi ?

\- Avec une main en moins ?"

Vous désignez du doigt sa prothèse.

"Ce n'est qu'une main... Je me débrouille."

Il était perturbé. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui posait la question. Que quelqu'un _s'inquiétait_ pour lui.

"Ouais mais comment tu fais quand tu regardes un por..."

Vous n'avez même pas eu le temps de terminé votre question que vous recevez un vase en pleine poire. Lancé par un Squalo rougissant au sous entendu et fou furieux.

"VOIIIIII DÉGAGE DE MON BUREAU !"

Espèce de perverse.

* * *

 **52) Essayer de caser Squalo**

"SQUALO !

\- VO... !"

Il n'a même pas eu le temps de terminer son cri que vous bondissez sur lui, les yeux brillants.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi."

Il le sentait mal. TRÈS mal.

Se laissant entraîné par une furie (au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas compris, je parle de vous), vous finissez par vous retrouvez tous les deux dans les transports en commun, tenant fermement le squale par le bras. Au cas où il essayerait de se sauver en sautant du bus.

Bus complètement vide puisque la présence d'un mafieux aux cheveux longs, criant au désespoir et agitant son épée dans tous les sens avaient suffis à faire fuir tous les autres usagers.

Vous n'alliez pas vous plaindre. Au moins vous aviez la place pour vous installer.

"VOIIIIII ! Tu vas enfin me dire où on va ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est une surprise !"

Vous avanciez dans les rues d'Italie, traînant toujours votre _victime_ avec vous. Victime qui se mit à blêmir en tentant de s'extirper en voyant la boutique dans laquelle vous pénétriez.

Bon sang, depuis quand avez-vous autant de force ?

"HEY MARIA ! REGARDE QUI J'EMMÈNE !"

La jeune femme à l'accueil vous sourit gentiment, ne semblant pas perturbez pas vos cri.

Et sous les yeux écarquillés du Varia, vous vous mettez à faire des signes en vous adressant à votre amie.

"Maria, je te présente Squalo. Squalo voici Maria."

Il rêvait où vous parliez dans la langue des signes ?

"Bon bah je vous laisse faire connaissance."

Vous posez une main bienveillante sur l'épaule du requin en hochant la tête.

"VOIIII REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !" gueula-t-il alors que vous quittiez le bâtiment.

Aaaaah... On aura beau dire, le comble pour Squalo, ce n'est pas de s'être fait bouffé par un requin (CANNIBALISME !)

C'est de sortir avec une coiffeuse sourde.

* * *

 **53) Vendre des photos de Yamamoto en caleçon**

Vous étiez géniale.

Voilà ce que vous vous dîtes, un appareil photo dans les mains devant un Yamamoto enlevant ( _sensuellement_ ) son haut.

"Je dois enlever le bas aussi ? il demande innocemment.

\- Oui."

C'était Reborn qui avait répondu puisque vous étiez incapable de le faire. Votre nez étant sur le point de saigner abondamment alors que de la bave s'écoulait de votre bouche.

Bon sang. Si vous aviez su que les joueurs de base-ball étaient aussi bien roulés...

Pendant que l'adolescent prenait la pause en suivant les instructions du tuteur de Tsuna, vous le foudroyez à coups de flash. Vous promettant mentalement de garder les photos les plus réussies pour votre usage... personnelle (*tousse*).

Une fois la séance terminée, soit au bout de deux heures, Yamamoto s'avança vers vous avec un grand sourire.

"Super idée cette séance photo pour aider le club à trouver des joueurs." vous félicita-t-il en posant sa main sur votre épaule.

En fait, vous aviez surtout envie de créer le premier calendrier sur la mafia.

Les Dieux de la Mafia, ça sonnait plutôt bien, non ?

Restait plus qu'à convaincre le reste des gardiens et la Varia...

Surtout ne pas baisser les yeux. Ne pas baisser les yeux. Ne pas baisser les yeux. Ne pas...

Merde.

"Hey ça va ? il vous demanda alors que vous vous écroulez sur le sol, le nez en sang.

\- A mon avis tu aurais dû te rhabiller avant de lui parler."

Trop d'émotions.

* * *

 **54) Aller dans le futur**

Vous étiez chez les Sawada le jour de... l'accident.

Nana, la mère de Tsuna, vous avait demandé de surveiller les enfants. Soit Futa, Lambo et I-Pin.

Autant le premier était du genre calme. Autant les deux derniers... moins. Surtout quand ils étaient ensemble.

Vous étiez donc en train de courir après Lambo pour lui faire prendre son bain quand celui-ci sorti quelque chose de ses cheveux.

Un bazooka.

Bazooka qui braqua sur votre tête. Et avant que vous n'ailliez le temps de comprendre, vous disparaissez dans un nuage de fumée.

Pour vous retrouvez allongé dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Papillonnant plusieurs fois des yeux, vous mettez plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce qui vous arrivait.

Vous étiez dans le futur.

Vous redressant, vous observez les environs, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur votre _vous_ du futur.

Il y avait des vêtements par terre. Des vêtements de femme éparpillés dans tous les sens.

Vous rougissez en voyant la paire de sous-vêtements.

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'avez fait la vous du futur dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

 _"Il te faut un dessin."_ disait une voix dans votre tête.

Puis vous l'avez entendu. Cette voix d'homme.

Il y avait un homme dans la salle de bain. Sous la douche.

Et il n'attendait que vous.

Un sourire pervers s'afficha sur vos lèvres alors que vous vous dirigez sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la pièce.

Ouvrant délicatement la porte, vous finissez par agrippé les rideaux de douche, prêt à les tirer de toutes vos forces, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Vous alliez découvrir le visage de votre amant du futur.

"SURPRISE !"

Cependant, vous aviez tiré tellement fort sur les rideaux que celui-ci se décrocha et vous tomba dessus, vous masquant la vue.

Malheureusement pour vous, au moment où vous avez réussi à vous dépêtrez de ce piège, vous étiez de retour dans le présent.

Et à ce jour, même Squalo ne pu battre votre record de cri.

La frustration.

* * *

 **55) Faire la scène du roi lion avec Natsu**

Toujours en train de squatter chez les Sawada (les seuls qui voulaient bien encore de vous), vous lisiez votre magasine pendant que Tsuna faisait ses devoirs aider (torturer) par Reborn.

Quand soudain ! Votre regard se posa sur le petit lion prêt du Decimo.

Si adorable. Si innocent. On aurait dit une peluche.

Tout le contraire de Bester en sommes.

Vous saisissant de la pauvre créature qui se laissa faire sans rien dire, vous observant avec curiosité, vous le prenez dans vos bras pour l'examiner. Ne remarquant pas que le silence s'était installé dans la chambre de Tsuna tandis que celui-ci vous regardait avec inquiétude.

"Hiiiii mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Natsu ?"

Tenant la peluche (ce n'est pas une peluche ! C'est un être vivant ! ... Enfin je crois... Il est quand même sorti d'une bague !) au bout des bras, vous vous dirigez le plus sérieusement possible vers la fenêtre grande ouverte. Chantonnant au passage l'air du Roi Lion.

 _ **C'est l'histoire de la vie !**_

 ** _Le cycle éternel qu'un enfant béni rend immortel_**

 ** _La ronde infinie de ce cycle éternel_**

 ** _C'est l'histoire, l'histoire de la vie..._**

Un coup de pied à l'arrière du crâne vous prit par surprise et vous lâchez le lionceau qui se tenait dans vos bras.

Dans le vide.

"J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça." sourit sadiquement Reborn dans votre dos alors que Tsuna poussait un "Hiiii" d'effroi.

Pauvre Sim... euh Natsu.

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors franchement je me suis éclatée à écrire cette partie. Alors j'espère que vous vous êtes aussi _éclatés_ à le lire ^^

Entre temps, j'en suis à 87/100, donc je commence à sécher un peu niveau idées donc si vous en avez ^^ Sachant que je sais ce que je vais faire pour la toute dernière chose (mais c'est une surprise)

La prochaine partie sera sur... *roulement de tambours*

56) Xanxus/Bester (lion... cicatrices... ça vous rappelle personne ?)

57) Tsuna (ma nouvelle victime niark niark niark !)

58) Dino (enfin plutôt nous dans le cas présent...)

59) Colonello/Lal Mirch (dîtes bonjour aux nouveaux)

60) Yamamoto (voilà, parce que je l'aime lui aussi)

Sur ceux, je vous dit à la prochaine (encore une fois j'essayerais de publier plus tôt, vu que j'ai de la marge comme on dit)

LaFaucheuse01


	12. Partie 12

Hey les gens vous savez quoi... JE SUIS EN AVANCE !

Cela fait que cinq jours que j'ai publiée le dernier chapitre mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait super longtemps donc me revoilà (pour une fois que je suis motivée)

Vous êtes toujours 26 à suivre cette fic et 25 à l'avoir mis en favori. Mais c'est déjà pas mal !

Comme d'hab, merci à **Yuni Stark, kedy ichyo** et **JuriiGothic** d'avoir laissés une review.

Ps : Nolwenn si tu lis ceci, penses au fait que je suis en avance. Je veux pas me refaire violer par un troll :'(

Dédicace à ma meilleure amie Célina et à mon amie Johanna ^^

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** KHR appartient à Akira Amano et l'idée de base à **Abiss672**

* * *

 **56) Comparer Xanxus et Bester à Scar**

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, vous adoriez être de nettoyage dans le bureau de Xanxus. Surtout quand celui-ci dormait dans son siège.

Premièrement parce que vous appréciez le silence qu'il y a régnait. Faut dire qu'il fallait être suicidaire pour oser déranger le Boss de la Varia pendant sa sieste. Même Squalo ne s'y essayait pas.

Deuxièmement, le mafieux avait le sommeil lourd. Contrairement à Hibari. Donc vous pouviez chantonner tranquillement sans prendre le risque de vous faire mordre à mort juste après.

Et troisièmement... ça foutait grave les morts à Levi.

 _ **"Soyez prêtes pour la chance de votre vie**_

 _ **Car enfin va venir le grand jour**_

 _ **Nos ennuis sont finis,**_

 _ **Nous sortons de la nuit"**_

Votre regard s'arrêta subitement sur le lien endormi aux pieds de Xanxus. Avant de passer sur les cicatrices de celui-ci.

Lion ?

Cicatrices ?

"Scar !"

Votre cri réveilla en sursaut le Boss de la Varia, le raton laveur qui dormait sur ses genoux et Bester.

Vous avez juste le temps de sortir de la pièce que celle-ci explosa sous l'impact de la flamme de fureur de Xanxus.

Une semaine plus tard, vous continuez d'appeler Xanxus, Scar. Lussuria, Bel et Levi respectivement Shenzi, Banzai et Ed.

Et pour Squalo ? Zira tout simplement.

...

Heureusement pour vous que celui-ci avait passé la majeur parti de son enfance et de son adolescence à s'entraîner à l'épée plutôt que de perdre son temps à regarder des films Disney sinon vous seriez dans la merde.

Jusqu'au cou.

* * *

 **57) Coiffer Tsuna**

"Hiii ! Lâche-moi !"

Vous soupiriez pendant que Tsuna se débattait, ligoté à une chaise. Armé d'un lisseur, vous lanciez un regard suppliant à Reborn. Celui-ci buvant tranquillement son café à quelques mètres de vous.

"Hey ! Tu pourrais m'aider au moins ! vous criez.

\- Ça m'amuse." sourit le bébé.

Sadique.

"Bon maintenant arrête de bouger ou je te crame les cheveux.

\- Hiiiii !"

N'empêche, il faisait vachement plus petit sans ses cheveux en pics.

"Tu ressembles à une fille." vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de lâcher.

Le futur parrain des Vongola se mit à balbutier, incapable de faire une phrase complète. Ce fut encore pire quand vous lui montrez fièrement vos deux élastiques roses avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Et voilà !"

Vous admirez votre travail, soit un Tsuna avec des couettes, une main sur le menton, en pleine réflexion.

"Hm... Il manque quelque chose."

Mais quoi ?

Vous sentez Reborn tirer sur votre manche et baissez le regard vers lui. Il vous entendit simplement l'uniforme féminin de Namimori avec un sourire entendu.

"Oooooh..." vous vous exclamez, émerveillée.

Vous alliez BEAUCOUP vous amusez.

"HIIIIIIII !"

* * *

 **58) Se faire fouetter par Dino**

"Une gorgée Romario ?

\- Non merci."

Installés à quelques mètres de la zone "d'entraînement" d'Hibari et de Dino, vous mâchouilliez la paille de votre soda. Près de vous, Romario, le bras droit de Dino, qui observait la scène, amusé.

Maintenant que vous regardiez bien, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d'être impressionnée par la performance de Dino. C'est vrai que vous l'aviez toujours vu comme quelqu'un de maladroit sans la présence de ses hommes et non pas comme le mentor d'Hibari.

"Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes, vous annonce Romario.

\- Très bien."

...

Minute !

Vous avez à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers la silhouette de Romario disparaissant au loin que vous sentez une vive douleur à la joue.

"Aaaaaah !" vous hurlez de douleur.

Voilà comment vous vous êtes retrouvée à l'infirmerie, une poche de glace sur la joue et les larmes aux yeux.

"Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé !

\- Tu sais Dino, vous soufflez, quand j'ai dit que je rêvais que tu me fouettes, je ne voyais pas ça comme ça !

\- ... Hein ?" laissa échapper le blond, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et un Romario mort de rire, un.

* * *

 **59) Assister au mariage de Colonello et de Lal Mirch**

"Tu es si jolie Lal !"

Émerveillée par la robe de mariée de l'Arcobaleno, celle-ci se mit à rougir de gêne.

"Merci."

Comme Verde avait réussi à rendre leur forme adulte aux autres Arcobalenos, dont Colonello, le couple s'était enfin décidé à célébrer leur mariage. Et bien entendu, vous aviez sauté sur l'occasion pour vous y incruster. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait assister à un mariage mafieux.

En parlant de mafieux, tous les Vongola avaient été invités à la cérémonie. CEDEF et Varia compris. Sans oublier les Famiglia de Byakuran, de Dino et d'Uni. En plus de la présence des autres Arcobalenos. Ce qui faisait donc beaucoup de monde.

Beaucoup de monde à embêter.

Vous sentez soudainement la pointe d'un flingue sur votre tempe.

"Même pas en rêve."

Vous soupirez. Parfois Reborn n'était vraiment pas drôle.

Vous passez donc le reste du temps à bouder dans votre coin. A la plus grande joie de vos victimes favorites, dont Squalo et Hibari.

En parlant d'Hibari, vous aviez été surprise de le voir sur le coup. Lui qui n'aimait pas la foule. Puis on vous avait raconté que Reborn lui avait promis un combat contre Mukuro et Xanxus donc...

La cérémonie de mariage commença enfin. Tout ce passa bien. La majorité des filles présentes (dont vous) versaient une petite larme d'émotions. Jusqu'à que...

"C'est le moment de me passer les alliances."

Vous levez des yeux ébahis vers la version adulte de l'Arcobaleno de la pluie. Vous disant mentalement que Lal Mirch avait quand même sacrément de la chance.

"Les alliances ?" vous répétez bêtement.

Silence dans l'assemblée.

Comment gâcher un mariage ? Perdre les alliances pardi !

"En même temps, ne pu s'empêcher de dire Mammon, faut être sacrément con pour confier quelque chose à cette idiote."

Pas faux.

* * *

 **60) Jouer au pocky avec Yamamoto**

"Yamamoto !"

Bondissant sur le dos du base-baller, celui-ci, contrairement à Squalo, ne vous cria pas dessus et se mit à rire.

"Ça te dit qu'on joue à un jeux ? vous lui proposer.

\- Bien sûr !"

C'est ce que vous aimiez chez Yamamoto. Au moins lui ne vous regardait pas d'un air suspicieux en vous demandant "Quel genre de jeux ?".

Vous tendez avec un sourire votre paquet de pocky au gardien de la pluie. Sourire qu'il vous rendit avec plaisir.

L'instant d'après, vos visages se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, seulement séparés par un pocky.

Mentalement, vous jubiliez. Vous alliez embrasser Takeshi Yamamoto !

Et tant pis pour les autres ! Ils n'avaient qu'à se laisse faire !

Fermant les yeux afin de vous délecter de l'instant quand soudain...

"Oh. On dirait que j'ai perdu."

Vous ouvrez les yeux sur un Yamamoto passant sa main derrière la tête.

"Bon je dois te laisser, j'ai entraînement. Bye !"

...

...

"RAAAAAAAH !"

Vous y étiez presque.

Dommage.

* * *

Et voilà pour la douzième partie !

J'en suis à 90/100 ^^ Donc la prochaine partie risque d'arriver rapidement également ^^

La prochaine partie sera sur...

61) Xanxus (je sais que tu l'aimes Célina !)

62) Lambo/I-Pin/Futa (je vous laisse deviner pourquoi...)

63) Fran (oh une grenouille... Enfin une pomme plutôt ^^)

64) Squalo (TAICHO ! JE T'AIME ! *sbaf*)

65) Levi (c'est une victime aussi ^^)

Donc je vous dit à bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit ^^

LaFaucheuse01


	13. Partie 13

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ^^

Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes... Une revenante. Mais me revoilà enfin avec la treizième partie :D

En sachant que j'essayerais (je dis bien essayer) de publier plus régulièrement, maintenant que j'ai un nouvel ordi et que ma liste est complète ! Enfin !

Vous êtes 28 à avoir mis cette fiction en favori et l'a suivre ^^ Merci

Merci aussi à **Canard laquet, Juriigothic, kedy ichyo** et **xTatoe** d'avoir commentés ^^

*fait coucou à Célina et à Johanna*

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** KHR appartient à Akira Amano et l'idée de base à **Abiss672**

* * *

 **61) Toucher les cicatrices de Xanxus**

"Hey ça te dit de jouer à un jeu ?"

Manquant un sursaut, vous vous tournez vers un certain prince blond.

"Quel genre de jeu ?" vous demandez, méfiante.

Fallait dire que son sourire était TOUT sauf rassurant.

"Cap ou pas cap de toucher les cicatrices du Boss ?"

Vous haussez un sourcil. Où était le piège ?

"Et qu'est-ce que je gagne en échange ?

\- Une photo du capitaine Squalo bébé."

...

...

Gné ?

"Mais comment tu as eu ça ?! vous vous exclamez.

\- Ushishi ! C'est un secret."

Si on vous prenait par les sentiments aussi...

Vous voilà donc sur la pointe des pieds, à quelques mètres de Xanxus et de son lion. Tous les deux tranquillement endormis. Comme d'habitude, vous aviez envie de dire.

Je vous rappelle juste que c'est Belphegor qui est censé représenté la paresse.

Mais je dis ça... Je dis rien !

Vous étiez à deux doigts de toucher la joue du Boss de la Varia quand Bester releva la tête et se mit à bailler. Et vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de loucher sur ses canines. Vous apercevant, il se figea. Se demandant sûrement s'il devait prévenir ou non son propriétaire.

Heureusement que vous aviez prévu le coup en emportant un énorme morceau de viande avec vous.

Je disais donc que vous étiez sur le point d'atteindre votre but, tout en étant prête à détaler vers la sortie, quand quelqu'un vous poussa violemment. Réveillant ainsi en sursaut Xanxus qui se retrouva avec une *tousse* sublime *tousse* jeune femme dans les bras. Tout ça sur un fond de...

"Ushishishi !

\- BELPHEGOR !" vous criez alors que celui-ci disparaissait, caméra à la main.

C'était décidé, vous alliez le tuer.

"Déchet. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'être là."

...

Du moins, si vous surviviez jusqu'à là.

Glups.

* * *

 **62) Faire du baby-sitting pour Nana**

"C'est tellement gentille de ta part de venir garder les enfants !"

Souriante de toutes vos dents à Nana Sawada, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de penser à l'argent de poche que vous allez vous faire.

"C'est un plaisir Sawada-san !

\- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Nana.

\- D'accord Nana-san !"

N'empêche, elle était vachement sympa de vous laisser surveiller Futa, Lambo et I-Pin pendant qu'elle et Iemitsu fêtait leur anniversaire de mariage et que les autres étaient occupés.

Ou alors elle était très très naïve.

"Cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas passer une soirée ensemble seul à seule avec le papa de Tsuna !"

Ah oui, c'est vrai... Elle ne savait pas que son mari travaillait pour la mafia.

...

Naïve donc.

"Les enfants ! Venez dire bonjour !"

Vous faîtes un petit signe de main accompagné d'un sourire qui se veut sympathique à Futa, Lambo et I-Pin. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas faire effet et les trois garnements se mirent à fuir en courant.

"Oh regarde-les, ils veulent jouer."

Vraiment très TRÈS naïve.

...

 _Deux heures plus tard..._

"Revenez-ici espèce de sale garnement !"

Actuellement en train de courir après un Lambo complètement nu, vous regrettiez d'avoir accepté de les surveiller. Futa passait encore... Mais les deux plus jeunes...

Mais ce n'était pas des enfants qui allaient vous faire craquer.

N'est-ce pas ?

 _Encore plus tard..._

 ** _"Gare à ce que vous voyez petits yeux._**

 ** _Gare à ce que vous voyez petits yeux._**

 ** _Car le Père est tout là haut._**

 ** _Nous regarde avec amour._**

 ** _Gare à ce que vous voyez petits yeux..._**

 ** _Gare à ce que vous toucher petites mains._**

 ** _Gare à ce que vous touchez petites mains._**

 ** _Car le Père est tout là haut._**

 ** _Nous regarde avec amour._**

 ** _Gare à ce que vous touchez petites mains..._**

 ** _Gare à ce que tu dis petite bouche._**

 ** _Gare à ce que tu dis petite bouche._**

 ** _Car le Père est tout là haut._**

 ** _Nous regarde avec amour._**

 ** _Gare à ce que tu dis petite bouche.."_**

Mouais. Vu la mine apeurée qu'affichait les sales mio... Pardon. Les adorables bambins, vous doutiez fortement que chanter une comptine entendu dans Outlast 2 soit une bonne idée...

"Je veux Mama !"

...

 _Le lendemain..._

"Alors tout c'est bien passé avec les enfants ? demanda Nana Sawada en pénétrant dans le salon.

\- Tu as une sale tête." commenta Reborn avec un sourire en coin.

Ce qui lui valu un regard noir de votre part. Vous haïssiez les bébés.

Plus jamais vous ne feriez de baby-sitting. Plus jamais !

* * *

 **63) Planifier une vengeance avec Fran**

Vous observiez le gamin qui vous faisait face, portant un haut de forme ressemblant à une pomme. Lui aussi vous fixait. Se demandant sûrement pourquoi son Maître et ses acolytes vous avaient attaché et bâillonné.

Après l'avoir suppliée un instant du regard, il profita de l'absence des autres pour retirer le scotch qui couvrait votre bouche. Vous arrachant un léger "Ouille".

"Merci."

Vous regardez l'enfant d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux verts un moment. Puis soudain, une idée de génie vous frappa.

"Hey ! Tu es l'élève de Mukuro non ? Fran c'est ça ?"

Il hocha la tête, vous faisant sourire.

"Je parie qu'il te maltraite.

\- Hier il m'a embroché avec son trident."

Il vous montra alors les trous dans son haut de forme, dissimulées sous des illusions.

"Ça te dirait de te venger ?"

Vous lui raconter alors votre plan.

"Onee-chan est vraiment diabolique, commenta Fran à la fin de votre récit.

\- Je sais, je sais."

Et ainsi, le chaos s'abattit sur les Vongola et leurs alliés.

Les visages de toutes les personnes qui croisaient Mukuro se transformèrent en ananas. A l'instar de Gokudera qui tomba malade à force de voir sans arrêt le visage de Bianci. Surtout sur le corps de Tsuna.

Tsuna qui faillit mourir sous une tonne de copie avec un zéro pointé.

Yamamoto qui entendit son père lui dire que s'il ne remontait pas ses notes, il serait interdit de base-ball.

Ryohei dont la petite soeur adorée décida du jour au lendemain de se mettre à la boxe car, je cite, "La bagarre c'est trop géniale !"

Lambo qui pendant une heure, courut après une illusion de Reborn, un bazooka à la main.

I-Pin qui se fit attaquer par un brocoli humanoïde qui était en réalité Lambo qui la pourchassait avec son arme.

Squalo dont les cheveux changeaient de couleur toutes les trente secondes.

Belphegor qu'on retrouva à moitié fou et en sang au milieu d'une pièce remplie de miroirs brisés.

Xanxus qui réalisa violemment que toutes ses bouteilles d'alcool avaient été remplacées par de l'eau.

Levi dont les films porno avaient été remplacés par des pornos... gays.

Lussuria qui se perdit dans la forêt entourant le QG de la Varia, faute d'avoir "perdu" ses lunettes.

Dino qui se cassa la jambe en glissant sur des billes alors qu'il voulait descendre les escaliers.

Hibari dont la sonnerie de Namimori fut remplacer par du "Nyan-cat".

Byakuran dont la réserve de marshmallows fut complètement vidée.

Ken qui fut forcer de prendre un bain.

Chikusa qui se mit à suer à grosses gouttes à cause d'une soudaine canicule. En plein mois de décembre.

Et malheureusement pour vous, cela s'arrêta là. Reborn n'ayant pas trop apprécié de se voir déguisé en Skull.

Vous étiez désormais obligée de changer de planète. Tout ça parce qu'une fois qu'on vous a attrapé, Fran a déclaré :

"C'est elle qui m'a forcée."

Pff'.

Lâcheur.

* * *

 **64) Faire une tresse à Squalo**

"Voilà les rapports que tu as demandé Squalo."

Vous vous figez, manquant de faire tomber les papiers que vous teniez dans les mains.

A quelques mètres de vous, Squalo dormait (ou plutôt bavait) sur son bureau.

Il fallait dire qu'être le bras droit de Xanxus n'était pas de tout repos. Surtout quand celui-ci décidait de vous malmener.

Ou peut-être était-ce les somnifères que vous aviez mis dans son café...

Enfin bref.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que vous fermez doucement la porte du bureau derrière vous. Et après l'avoir prit soigneusement en photo, vous vous décidez à lui faire une stresse. Tout ça en chantonnant la musique de la Reine des Neiges :

 _ **"Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige**_

 _ **Oh, viens jouer avec moi !**_

 _ **Tu te caches, on ne se voit plus**_

 _ **Dis, que fais-tu ?**_

 _ **Tu n'es plus vraiment toi**_

 _ **Nous étions sœurs et amies**_

 _ **Mais c'est fini**_

 _ **J'aimerai savoir pourquoi !**_

 _ **Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige**_

 ** _Oui s'il-te plaît, un bonhomme de neige"_**

Bah quoi ? Ce n'était pas de votre faute s'il ressemblait à Elisa avec cette coupe, tout de même.

Reine des Neiges qui se réveilla le lendemain avec un mal de tête horrible, de l'encre mélangée à de la bave sur le coin des lèvres et les yeux rouges. Et accessoirement, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses hommes gloussaient quand ils le croisaient ou bien pourquoi la gamine que vous étiez l'appelait "Elsa".

Allez savoir.

Oh, un miroir.

...

"VOIIIIII !"

Courez.

* * *

 **65) Voler les films pornos de Levi**

Vous ne saviez pas pourquoi mais Squalo aimait bien vous mettre de corvée de nettoyage. Si bien que vous vous demandiez parfois s'il ne rêvait pas de vous dans un habit de Maid en train de dépoussiéré son bureau.

...

Non, stop, arrêtez. Vous étiez en train de mettre du sang sur les films pornos de Levi.

En parlant de ça, il en avait beaucoup trop ! Ça en faisait presque peur.

Ou alors c'était la vision de lui en train de...

...

OUBLIEZ ! REPENSEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT A SQUALO !

Vous décidez alors, vous souvenant soudain du regard qu'il vous avait lancé quand vous vous êtes fait chassez du bureau de SON Boss, de lui piquer ses cassettes (qui regardait encore des cassettes sérieusement ?).

C'est donc, un carton rempli dans les bras que vous croisez Squalo. Squalo qui haussa un sourcil.

"Voiiii, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je vole les films pornos de Levi ?

\- Voiiii ! Pourquoi faire ?

\- Euh... Pour mon usage personnel ?" vous ironisez.

...

Oooooh !

Il était si cute quand il rougissait ! Tellement tsundere~

...

"VOIIII, ARRETE DE BAVER ET DE PISSER DU SANG SUR MES CHAUSSURES !"

* * *

Et voilà pour la treizième partie.

J'avoue que pour la dernière, j'y suis aller à l'arrache, pressée de terminer x(

Alors comme je l'ai dit, la liste est complète ^^

Et donc, j'essayerais (je répète, essayer) de poster plus souvent.

La prochaine partie sera sur...

66) Un inconnu (comprenez pourquoi à la fin...)

67) Gokudera (parce qu'on le voit pas assez et que je sais que ma pote Johanna l'aime~)

68) Mammon (ça faisait longtemps !)

69) Verde (oh un nouveau !)

70) Fon (oui j'avais envie de faire les Arcobalenos sur le coup...)

Et donc je vous dit à bientôt j'espère ^^

LaFaucheuse01


	14. Partie 14

Ciaossu les gens. Vous allez bien ?

Me voilà enfin avec la quatorzième partie ^^ j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, puis j'ai eu un élan de créativité ces temps-ci (suffit de voir le nombre de nouvelles fanfic' que j'ai publiées ces temps-ci)

Vous êtes 30 followers à présents et 29 favoriters (Je ne sais pas comment le dire)

Merci à **Yuni Stark** et **JuriiGothic** d'avoir commentées ^^

Un petit coucou à mes amies Célina et Johanna (qui j'espère sera contente de voir son chouchou dans cette partie)

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** Inspirée de _100 choses à faire dans One Piece_ d' **Abiss672**

* * *

 **66) Foutre une droite à un inconnu**

Vous vous baladiez tranquillement dans la rue, sifflotant avec entrain.

Vous aviez passée une EXCELLENTE journée. Les nombreuses photos que vous aviez prises des gardiens de Tsuna en étaient la preuve.

Gloussant, telle la bonne fangirl que vous étiez, vous consultez votre portable.

Une photo d'Hibari qui faisait la sieste sur le toit de l'école.

Gokudera qui regardait avec admiration son "Juudaime".

Yamamoto en plein entraînement de base-ball.

Ryohei boxant contre un adversaire.

Lambo du futur, la chemise ouverte.

Tsuna utilisant sa flamme de dernière volonté.

Mukuro magnant son trident contre Hibari.

...

Wow, c'était vous ou ça sonnait pervers ?

Bref.

Vous étiez donc en train de baver littéralement sur votre écran quand quelqu'un vous bouscula violemment.

"Hey tu pourrais faire attention !" il vous cingla.

...

Sérieusement ?

Votre regard passa de votre portable, brisé, sur le sol au fautif.

L'instant d'après, il se retrouva étalé par terre, le nez en sang.

"Mes photos ! Connard !"

Vous commenciez à vous éloigner, rouge de colère et les larmes aux yeux quand, soudain...

"EXTREME !"

Vous sursautez quand Ryohei se plaça devant vous, les yeux brillants et en prenant vos mains dans les siennes.

"Intègre le club de boxe s'il-te-plaît !"

...

Hein ?

* * *

 **67) Prendre un cours de piano avec Gokudera**

"Pas comme ça !"

A votre droite, Gokudera se retenait de hurler de rage. Cela faisait la cinquième fois qu'il vous montrait la partition et vous n'arriviez même pas à faire un simple "Do ré mi fa so la si do".

"Remontre moi alors !" vous demandez.

Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe (inexistante) mais "obéit" tout de même. Vous laissant ainsi le combien plaisir d'observer à votre guise son visage concentré.

Il ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi le Juudaime l'avait appelé ce matin pour qu'il vous donne des cours de piano.

Quel serait donc sa réaction en apprenant qu'en fait Tsuna ne l'avait jamais contacté ?

Heureusement que vous étiez douée en informatique.

Niark, niark, niark !

Vous passez donc plus d'une heure aux côtés du gardien de la tempête, respirant discrètement son doux parfum. Jusqu'à que...

"Et puis j'en ai marre !"

Il se redressa, furieux, et quitta la pièce, vous laissant seule avec le piano. Vous attendez quelques minutes avant de soupirer. Puis placez vos doigts sur les touches.

 _ **"In the white light, a hand reaches through**_

 _ **A double-edged blade cut your heart in two**_

 _ **Waking dreams fade away,**_

 _ **Embrace the brand new day**_

 _ **Sing with me a song of birthright and love**_

 _ **The light scatters to the sky above**_

 _ **Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone**_

 _ **Lost in thoughts all alone."**_

Bah quoi ? Gokudera n'était pas obligé de savoir qu'en réalité vous saviez parfaitement jouée du piano ?

Aaaah... Il était si bon d'être mauvais.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **68) Jouer à la poupée avec Mammon**

"Allez s'il-te-plaît Mammon ! vous suppliez pour la quinzième fois de la journée.

\- J'ai dit non !"

Très bien. Il voulait la jouer comme ça ? Alors il était temps d'utiliser votre arme secrète.

"Je te payerais !"

A ces mots, l'Arcobaleno de la brume se figea dans les airs.

"Combien ?"

Vous lui montrez la liasse de billets que vous teniez dans la main. A cet instant, vous auriez jurée voir les yeux du bébé briller sous sa capuche.

Voilà comment vous vous être retrouvée installé à une table face à Mammon, entourés de peluches et de poupées.

"Tu reprendras du thé Mon' ? vous demandez au Varia de la brume.

\- Hm...

\- Je n'ai pas très bien entendue Mammon.

\- Grrr'."

Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le petit.

"Tu sais que si tu n'y mets pas du tien, je pourrais accidentellement déchirer ce billet ?"

Aaaah. Quel plaisir de le voir blêmir à l'idée de perdre de l'argent.

"Oui je reprendrais bien du thé, finalement."

Kufufu.

...

Mukuro c'est toi ?

 _Environ une heure plus tard..._

Après que l'Arcobaleno ait quitté la pièce, une liasse d'argent dans les mains, vous vous tournez avec un grand sourire aux lèvres vers... votre placard ?

"C'est bon Bel ? Tu as tout ?"

Votre "ami" sortit de sa cachette, une caméra à la main.

"Ushishi, c'est dans la boîte."

Quel meilleur moyen pour récupérer son argent que le chantage ?

Vous êtes vraiment diaboliques, vous savez ?

* * *

 **69) Devenir le cob... l'assistante de Verde**

Le coup monté contre Mammon n'avait pas marché. Malheureusement pour vous. De plus, vous étiez encore plus pauvre qu'avant.

Alors quand vous avez appris que l'Arcobaleno Verde cherchait un cob... un assistant, vous avez sautée sur l'occasion.

Comme quoi, vous n'apprendrez jamais.

"Bien, maintenant nous allons tester les balles à têtes chercheuses."

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le laboratoire ont pu remarquer votre visage blêmir.

"Euh... Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Le casque que je t'ai fourni devrait résister aux balles."

 _Devrait ?_

"Enfin... Normalement."

...

COUREZ !

"Aaaaaah !"

 _Vingt-quatre heures plus tard..._

Ding dong !

Squalo grogna. Qui était assez stupide pour sonner à la porte d'un manoir contenant mafieux et assassins ?

Il eut sa réponse en ouvrant la porte et en tombant nez à nez avec votre visage couvert de blessures.

"Voi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? il beugla alors que vous vous agrippiez férocement à sa jambe.

\- Squalo ! vous pleurnichez. Reprends-moi dans la Varia ! Je serais sage promis ! Je laverais même tes vêtements (surtout tes caleçons~) et te brosserais les cheveux ! S'il-te-plaît !

\- Voi ! Arrête de chialer putain !

\- Ushishi, on dirait que le capitaine a besoin d'aide.

\- Bel ! Débarrasse-moi d'elle !"

Dans l'ombre, un appareil de photo dans les mains, Mammon souriait.

Lui aussi tenait sa vengeance.

* * *

 **70) Prendre le thé avec Fon**

"Merci pour le thé Fon-sensei !"

L'Arcobaleno de la tempête esquissa un sourire tandis que vous portiez votre tasse à vos lèvres.

"Je t'en prie, pas besoin de m'appeler sensei."

Il prit une gorgée avant de demander :

"Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ta visite ?"

Vous feignez un bâillement.

"J'avais besoin de vacances."

Ouais. C'est surtout que plus personnes ne pouvaient vous supporter.

Le maître d'I-Pin hocha la tête. Pendant ce temps vous en profitez pour terminer votre tasse.

"Est-ce que je pourrais encore en avoir s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Bien entendu."

Il vous sourit avant de quitter le salon pour aller chercher du thé.

C'était l'occasion ou jamais !

Sortant un coton-tige de votre veste, vous le passez sur le bord de la tasse de l'Arcobaleno. Là où ses lèvres se sont posées. Et toujours avec autant de précaution vous placez le coton-tige dans un sachet plastique qui ira, à son tour, rejoindre celui qui contenait un cheveu d'Hibari.

Un sourire démoniaque apparut sur votre visage.

Avec ça, vous pourriez enfin prouver que l'Arcobaleno et le chef du comité de discipline avait un lien de parenté.

Mouah ah ah !

* * *

Et voilà pour la quatorzième partie.

Oui, j'avoue que je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de placez mon Squalo chéri !

La prochaine partie sera centrée sur...

71) Enzo (vous savez, la tortue de Dino)

72) Uni

73) Xanxus/Surprise

74) Lussuria/Vous

75) Fûta

Bref. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous a plus ^^ J'y répondrais avec joie en message privé ^^

A la prochaine.

LaFaucheuse01


End file.
